A NEW ENEMY
by STAILS565
Summary: Naruto leaves the village for reasons unknown to the others, but he visits Konoha to tell his friends why he left. but his change everything about him. how will his friends react & bring him back to Konoha, The Bond will be tested.
1. PROLOUGE

STAILS565:Okay my 1st fic here please give it a chance .

NARUTO: it's just the prologue huh ?

STAILS: yes , yes it is, you are going to be the enemy in this fic.

NARUTO:AH, Yes that type of plot .

STAILS: The disclaimer please if you will.

NARUTO: my pleasure , STAILS565 doesn't own the show Naruto ,just the plot.

A NEW ENEMY

PROLOUGE

Naruto Uzumaki was walking home, Sasuke wanted to spar with him a lot of times,that the blond use the Taijutsu of Lee and Gai , the gentle fist of the Hyuga , and the technique that his father was known for. But when his friends asked him how those he know it , he stay mysterious .

"YO NARUTO!", A voice said . Naruto stop on his tracks he turned to see Team 8 .

The blond sighed," what do you want Guys?" Kiba Inuzuka went to him & Said," what happened to you ? you just left". Naruto looked down ,"I just want to go home that's all". Shino came to stand next to Kiba, "hmmm Naruto isn't telling us what", The Aburame thought.

The Blond looked at his friends ", bye guys see ya". The Hyuga girl looked at him & Said ", Bye Naruto see you"., they went their separate ways. Naruto got to his apartment ,when he enter it he took off his forehead protector and put it on the table.

" Are you okay Kid?" Kurama's voice said, Naruto was still looking at the forehead protector ," I'm fine Kurama ". The blond heard Kurama sighed", come so I can see you kid". The blond went to the middle of his room, he sat in Indian- style & let Kurama pull him to his sub conciousiones , Kurama appear he was relaxing , his nine- tails behind him on the floor.

The tailed beast asked,"whats your problem kid?" The blond looked at the floor his expression troubled He said ," im thinking of Abandoning Konoha ". Kurama's eyes went wide , his vessel wants to leave the village that he carries so deeply about, The nine-tails Asked," leave , do you thought about your friends , about the two people your bonded to ?" Naruto knows about that but he decided to leave , he knows that he'll break his friends hearts, The blond look at his tailed beast and said", im not feeling like I used too Kurama im not". The nine tails sighed", Fine leave like Sasuke did I will not stop you kid". Naruto smiled , he knows that Kurama was like the voice of reason .

Naruto was back in his body , he stood up and went to the table, he took a kunai out , he looked at the leaf symbol, and did a horizontal line across the leaf symbol with the kunai, " im not with the leaf village no more ", he whispers to himself, he put away the kunai, and put on the forehead protector, Naruto went to the door , opens it , He thought", im sorry Kakashi , Iruka, everyone for this". He leap to rooftops to stay hidden & making sure no one sees him leaving the village for good.

STAILS: okay here it is , please review, no bad reviews, only nice & Advice reviews , ill try to make it understanding.

NARUTO: Review or * red chakra developing around him* I'll look for you, I'll find you & I'll SLAUGHTER You.

STAILS:*looking at Naruto* please review.


	2. NOT THE SAME

STAILS565: reviews, yeah advice reviews!

NARUTO:?

STAILS: hey, I need to improve, a lot my friend.

NARUTO: what about the line, someone put on their review the line you put at the first paragraph of your profile.

STAILS: ah, that line , " I will not say anything bad about your grammar , I hope you'll do the same thing to me", well, that line means, I can take criticism but not a hard one that's for sure, that line means is that , someone will put a review on a story , that have grammar errors, that says ", your grammar sucks," or something like that.

NARUTO: so, that's what you put that line huh.

STAILS: yes, that's what I did, im sorry that I begun all suckshi , I just wrote it fast, that's all, just bear with this fic, please, I will try to make it understanding.

NARUTO: is this chapter 1 of the fic?

STAILS: yes, yes it is, the disclaimer please.

NARUTO: my pleasure, STAILS565 doesn't own the show, just the plot.

STAILS: Thanks my friend, on with the fic.

A NEW ENEMY

CHAPTER 1

NOT THE SAME

Years passed since Naruto left the village & was marked as an missing-in.

At the Training grounds, there was a raven-haired young man, he was leaning against the tree, with his arms across his chest, his skin was pale, he was wearing a his causal clothes that are , the Uchiha attire , his duck-butt hairstyle, his name is Sasuke Uchiha , he was one of the first to be Notify , For the blond's Leaving. When he abounded the village , he didn't care that bond between him & The village , be Broken , But the bond Between Him & The Blond , He cares , He Fell In Love With Naruto , But he used the mask of an emo boy, which , he did good, and still is.

" It's not the same without Naruto Huh," A Voice said, Knowing the Voice , ever since he join Team 7 , The Raven –Haired ANBU captain said," Yes, its not the same , Kakashi". The Silver-Haired Jounin was on a branch , in his , usual position. He jump down next to the ANBU captain , He look at the Raven-Haired Man & Thought", He Feels pain too, his mask slowly breaking to show his emotions of that, But This Pain , is unbearable , Why Naruto , why did you leave"?.

" How is everyone Kakashi"? ,Sasuke said , snapping the Jounin out of his thoughts,

Kakashi Said", They are hurt that Naruto Left them , but they train hard enough to pass their limits , to save Naruto". Sasuke didn't catch the tone of pain Kakashi used.

The Silver-Haired look down , he was one of the first ones notify too, when the news , say that The Blond , left , he felt & He still feels , an intense pain within him. Also was one that went to find Naruto , but Couldn't find the blond .

Kakashi have his right gloved hand on his chest , he too was wearing causal clothes also, He Thought," Naruto, why did you left, did you ever thought the pain , your causing your friends"? , Sasuke close his eyes , he too feels Pain , He left to find the others.

The silver-haired jounin , let go a tear , to soak his mask a little.

On the Hokage Mountain, There's a Mysterious figure, watching the scene ,

It Said", Because, I want to test the village strength, but im sorry Kakashi for leaving". & the Person left.

STAILS: okay, here's chapter 1, im trying my best , to make it understanding , so please bear with this Fic, Please.

NARUTO: Nice , So please Review

STAILS: No, Mean Reviews only Advice & Nice Reviews are welcome.

NARUTO: So Review.


	3. NARUTO UZUMAKI

STAILS565: Yo, Stails here

NARUTO: Sup, Naruto here

STAILS: so , my story got , 3 Followers,1 Faves, 3 Reviews , and 2 of it is advice, which I Like it a lot.

NARUTO: So this chapter is about?

STAILS: is how you are , you left the village and your mark as an missing in .

NARUTO: nice

STAILS: The Disclaimer , Naruto Please.

NARUTO: No Prob, STAILS565 doesn't own the show Naruto just the plot.

STAILS: thanks Naruto

NARUTO: no problem , STAILS

STAILS: On with the fic.

A NEW ENEMY

CHAPTER 2

NARUTO UZUMAKI

A blond man that is spitting image of the fourth hokage, is at The Valley Of End , He is dressed In The Same clothes As the Fourth , but without the jounin vest under the coat. " Kid, you Okay", A voice from within him said, The Man look up letting the wind play with his hair", IDK , But im going back to that village". He felt the voice sigh.

" Naruto, What's your plan"? The Voice said

The Blond Man That was called Naruto Said," im going to the Jounin Exams , even though im stronger than they are Kurama".

" your not going alone", another voice said, The man turned , & he saw his team: Zabuza , Haku , Jugo , Karin , & Suigetsu, They were there,

Naruto said", So you came now".

" Yeah , Mister powerful,"Suigetsu said playfully, Naruto didn't mind , having Suigetsu , & the Young Silver-haired man , was surprise that is patient than Sasuke.

" Haku did you brought , what I Told You", Naruto asked the Masked man,

Haku got out the ANBU Uniform & Said", As you requested". The Blond got the outfit , it was just the armor the ANBU wear, Naruto have bandages on his forearms ,Like Lee, Over it is the arm guards , He have everything he needs , He didn't put the Mask on just yet. " What are you going to do in The Jounin Exams Naruto"? Jugo asked

Naruto looked at him & Said ," Just going to Test Konoha 11 's Strength Jugo, im not going to kill them."

Zabuza Said", Well, Control your strength Sensei ". The Blond smiled, Ever since , they were made a team , when they met , Naruto taught them what they know , And ever since then , they been calling him Naruto-Sensie who The Blond didn't mind either .

" Team lets go to Konoha", The Blond Said

The Team Said in Unsion," Hai ". & they left to the leaf village, they were going through to the trees to get to the leaf village faster .

" Let's see how strong you are without me Konoha", Naruto Thought.

STAILS: Okay here it is , The 2nd chapter , the 3rd will be action , on it and im going to think , how it will be , so please Bear with this fic guys , Im going to make it To 60 Chapters so I have time to improve.

NARUTO: that is a lot, well, there is a Fic , that is 60 Chapters , so your going to make this the same.

STAILS: Yes, yes I will, please No mean Reviews, only Nice & Advice Reviews are welcome.

NARUTO: Review , if you want to see action


	4. THE JOUNIN EXAMS

STAILS: Okay, heres chapter 3 , The Jounin Exams.

NARUTO: This is going to be long right.

STAILS: Yes , its going to long, It will have action , My friend.

NARUTO: nice.

STAILS: I know , I will try my best , to make it understanding.

NARUTO: okay, & the ones who died in the series, are alive in the fic right.

STAILS: Hundred percent correct.

NARUTO: Cool.

STAILS: Okay, your acting as Soul

NARUTO: His rubbing off on Me lately

STAILS: that's cool, so Naruto , will you do the honors again.

NARUTO: My Pleasure, STAILS565 Doesn't own the show just the plot.

STAILS: Thanks

NARUTO: No problem

STAILS: Okay, On With The Fic.

A NEW ENEMY

CHAPTER 3

THE JOUNIN EXAMS

The team got to the hokage mountain , The village change , when Naruto left, but not much .

" Stay here guys , ill go to the forest of death , Make sure no one sees you here got it,"Naruto said.

Jugo Answer for the others," Were going to make sure of that Sensei don't worry".

The blond look at the orange –haired man , & Said," don't let some stupid stuff happen here".

Jugo nodded , & Naruto left, he got to the entrance of the tower of death, he put on the ANBU mask , & Put the hood up, The shinobis for the exams , where there .

Naruto saw Konoha 11 , & the sand siblings, " Its Begun ", He thought , they went to the tower of death , Hayate Gekko was in the middle , " Welcome , Shinobis , (cough) The rules are the same Bu(cough) But it will be a little Different", Hayate Said.

"Teams huh", Naruto Thought he watched the screen & watched as the teams got picked:

SASUKE UCHIHA & NEJI HYUGA

HINATA HYUGA & TENTEN

SAKURA HARUNO & ROCK LEE

SHINO ABURAME & KIBA INUZUKA

(Etc)

Naruto smile under the ANBU Mask ,He knows , the villages , send , some of theirs to see the Exams , The Screen changed to:

SASUKE UCHIHA & NEJI HYUGA

VS.

SAKURA HARUNO & ROCK LEE

Only the ones that are mention stay in the arena, the rest went to the side , Naruto leans against the wall , and watch the sparring .

Sasuke & Neji have their doujutsus activated, Sakura & Lee are ready,

Lee went to Neji , But was careful not to let the Hyuga , hit his chakra points, Sasuke in the other hand , got a kunai out , Sakura did too, they did the moves , they were only blurs , but Kakashi was watching with his Sharingan , Naruto was watching too , he thought", Their good , they are good , but lets see how Konoha 11 , can hold on when they fight me".

When the sparring match was done , and the other fight was about to start , Naruto appears at the arena , Hayate look at him & Asked", Who are you "?

" Im No One ", Naruto Said ,

Hayate Said", So who your going to fight"?

" I want to fight Konoha 11 ", Naruto Said.

The ones who are at the side , was surprise , someone want to fight more than One?

Hayate didn't question the stranger, he just look down, He feels The Stranger's chakra is familiar , " Who is this guy", He thought , Then he look at the Fifth , Tsunade , have a "let him Fight " Look but was a little different.

The Brown-haired man look back at Naruto & Said", You Can ,". The Blond just answer politely", Thanks Hayate". The shinobi was surprise that the stranger know his name , but he masked it good. He left the arena but landed next to Tsunade.

Konoha 11 were at the arena , they were ready, Naruto took out his Katana, & was ready , Kiba was the first one , he yelled", FANG OVER FANG"! He & Akamaru did the jutsu , but The blond avoid it , and able to the enter the move to hit Kiba severely, Kiba landed on his back , but he sat up , His dog was at his side, Naruto landed on his feet , " What he hit me when I was doing my move", Kiba said

Shikamaru was next he had the kunai , Naruto block it , The Nara boy , was able to see the blond's blue eyes , " Naruto", the Nara boy thought. The blond hit the raven – haired chunin , Shikamaru landed on his feet , he was surprise that his blond friend is their opponent .

Shino try to get the blond with his insects , but couldn't , Naruto was fast , he hit the Aburame hard , at the same time went to Sakura & use the taijutsu , on her, Sasuke is watching but is ready he thought," What are we gonna do"? Naruto avoided the pink – haired chunin's attack , He said", You guys are good I gave you that".

"Who are you"? Ino asked

The blond answers", Im no one bitch".

" Just tell us ", Kiba insisted

Naruto said," ah , The inuzuka , I respect the clans , but let see shall we if their future heirs are strong enough".

& with that The blond went to Choiji first, The Akimichi try to hit the blond , but was wounded by His enemy , then Naruto went to Neji , The Male Hyuga try to hit Naruto with the gentle fists , but was injured too , on the right arm, Neji is holding his bloody arm ," Who is that , He knows our attack"? , The Hyuga thought, Naruto is good concealing his signature attacks like the multi shadow clone justu , He spin his Katana with ease without injuring himself , Sasuke did The Uchiha clan's signature justu ", FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUSTSU"! a big fire ball appear & is aim at the blond , which avoided the justsu , & went to Ino , The Yamanaka , was avoiding the blond's attack , but was injured in her left arm , but was not to deep, Naruto avoids the weapon throw by TenTen , & sees her , The blond went to the weapon user , & was fast on his attacks , Tenten got injured too .

Naruto look at Hinata , He went to her , her didn't injured her severally like the others , but she is still injured , then the blond went to Rock Lee , Lee try to hit the blond , Naruto copy Lee's move , but injuring The Chunin , severally, cuts on his legs , torso , & forearms , Lee fell to his knees," Who are.. You", Lee thought painfully. Naruto look at the Uchiha , who was charging the Chidori , Sauske charge at the blond , which block it his left, Everyone was surprise , even Sasuke, " Who taught you this move , is just so stupid , use it wisely ," The blond said , & Broke The Uchiha wrist , Sasuke scream , at the sound of his wrist , Naruto did a back kick , to send the raven , flying .

Naruto left the tower of death, but when he got to The Training Ground 7 , He heard ", FIRE STYLE: FIRE PHOENIX JUTSU", Naruto avoids the move , but his hood burned , he now is with the ANBU Outfit, Konoha 11 , Their Senseis , The Clan's heads , The two remaining Sanins, & The Sand Siblings appear . Naruto land on his feet , but fell to one knee.

" It seems you caught me off guard , Nice, job", The Blond said

Ino asked", Who are you"?

"Let's fight all of us , If you guys want to find out", Naruto Said

& with that , he took out his Katana again , & did the move , he went to Konoha 11 , which he fought at the same time, Inoichi throw some kunais at the blond , which he avoids with ease , & Went to The Yamanaka clan's head , & attack him , The Nara clan's head , try to capture Naruto with his Shadow Justsu , but Naruto injured Inoichi , on his right arm , but at the same time , his right side. Shikaku is ready he have a kunai out , The Blond attack The Nara clan's head , which the Raven- haired Jounin Block the attacks , He saw the Blond's eyes .

" Its Naruto ," Shikaku thought , Naruto hit The Raven-haired jounin on his stomach , " Is good to see you Shikaku ", The Blond said , which move his left arm to hit Shikaku on the head , The Nara clan's head was at the floor , Naruto to the rest , He went to His Chunin sensei , Iruka saw Naruto's saw eyes also , He felt Pain within him , to fight , one of his former students , Naruto was about brunet chunin if it wasn't for Kakashi who intervene , Naruto avoid it , Asuma was able to hit The blond On the mask which it broke , & Send Naruto flying , but landed on one knee , Asuma was ready fast , Naruto look down , hiding his face , even though his blond hair , was sigh , that a former friend , is here .

"Well, Good job Working as a team , if you do it , You may may able defeat me," The Blond , He look at his former friends, which was so surprise, because , their enemy Is-

STAILS: Its done , its done

NARUTO: Nice.

STAILS: I Try to make an awesome action scene, so tell me what you think.

NARUTO: AT least you try , to make it awesome that's worth it .

STAILS: Yeah, it is , so tell me what you think , Review

NARUTO: No Mean Reviews,

STAILS: Only, Nice & Advice Reviews


	5. MEETING NARUTO

STAILS: Yes, 7 followers , yeah.

NARUTO: Nice, Stails , Nice,

STAILS: Thanks , I tried my best , to make an action scene .

NARUTO: but you will do 60 chapters huh.

STAILS: yes , ill do it , ill have time to improve .

NARUTO: so what chapter is this.

STAILS: is the chapter that your friends see you differently.

NARUTO: & as an enemy, huh.

STAILS: yes, as enemy as well.

NARUTO: ill do the disclaimer.

STAILS: please, my very good friend.

NARUTO: Alright, STAILS565 , doesn't own the show , just the plot.

STAILS: thanks , on with the fic.

A NEW ENEMY

CHAPTER 4

MEETING NARUTO

Their Enemy is Naruto, Their friend, Their savoir, they were just staring at the blond, Naruto on the other hand, He is the spitting image , of the fourth, even with the ANBU outfit, he look the same as his father , " Long time no see", Naruto said, His face is emotionless, & His tone of voice holds no emotions either. The Blond did the Trick , that Sasuke did, but before he sheathed his sword , back, he spin it with ease, & did his own trick, when his about to do it, he move his hand , while he spin his katana, then he he put his Katana back into the holder, He Began," How's Konoha this days , since I left huh?"

" Its not the same without You Naruto ", Kakashi answered

Shikaku was on one knee already, & said," Why did You Leave Naruto , Why"?

" I just want to test your guy's strength ," The Blond Answered , Emotionless.

Iruka Replied", By Leaving, do you ever think, what are we going to feel, the pain , that you caused us when you left".

Naruto Just answered", Yes, I did think, before leaving, But the HATE I conclead , that this Ratcheted Village caused me , Made me To Leave".

The villagers was at the sides , at the other side , of the gates, They were pretty surprise, that their "Weapon", is their new enemy, " The Other jinchurikis ",Naruto Began," They volunteer , to have the tailed beast sealed inside of them , they choose to be hated by their village, The others, like me & Gaara, we didn't have a fucking choice , but to have our tailed beast sealed inside of us, you.. You just view , us for our tailed beasts , that is the most STUPIDEST thing that you GUYS EVER done". , the ones , that hated Naruto , was begin shamed,

" I conclead my pain, my hatred , the knuckle headed ninja you guys know, was just an act, I know that , that the Sharingan can copy , moves , & Jutsus, I can do the same thing, My brain , REMEMBERS , I studied your guys moves & Jutsus , just by fucking watching you, that's why , I use , your moves against you." They were surprise, A shinobi, use their moves & jutsus without any Doujutsu. The Blond didn't care if his emotions begins to surface, he just want to reveal his pain to his so called friends, " The ones who treated me as a human , are the ones that I deeply care about, but the ones who hated me , I Simply , DESPISE them". , Sakura look hurt ,because she was one of the people who mistreated Naruto, she remembers the hateful words she said to Naruto , When they met.

" I can simply kill you, but I don't want to, I Love the ones , That Are my true friends", The Blond said

Jiraiya , which , hes standing next to Tsunade, reply," just for the pain, Naruto , please , come back to the village".

" Jiraiya , you guys are not the only one , whos feeling pain, I feel it too", The Blond answers.

Naruto put his right hand to his chest, where his heart is, looks at the ground, closes his eyes, & Said," This pain, is to much, it kills me inside, the bond between me & you , is tearing , it seems that I can't bear it", The blond opens his eyes & look at his friends , " like Itachi I kill my emotions, every single one before I left, but I ignore the pain im feeling inside".

" Just come back to konoha , Naruto Just come back", Konohamaru said, he was one of the people who treated Naruto as a human begin.

They saw emotions , showing in The blond's eyes, & Said", I can't Konohamaru, im mark as an missing in".

" just come BACK", The brown-haired kid, Said , Tears are falling down his cheeks , he fell to knees." Just come back".

Naruto Said,' konohamaru I will not come back, when I abonded the village , I vow to never come back".

Konohamaru asked'', what about of your dream of becoming Hokage"?

" Im giving you that dream, konohamaru, im giving it you, I can't become , hokage , now , never , So your going to be Hokage , instead of me," The Blond.

The kid Said', No , I want to become hokage after you , not before you".

" You got potential for becoming hokage , I know it," Naruto said.

Konohamaru , couldn't do anything anymore, he doesn't care , if gets injured by his idol , so on his right hand , he charged his Rasengan , he doesn't care, The brown – haired kid, look at his idol, he stood , up and charge at the blond.

Asuma is one of the people , who saw that Naruto got out the kunai, channel some of Kurama's chakra to the blade, & struck Konohamaru.

The Young , Sarutobi's rasengan disappear, Konohamaru , was looking at the ground , he cough blood, & Managed to say," Please come back , Naruto , Please come back,". The blond , showing pain , in eyes , he just injured one of the people , who treated him like a human begin.

" I can't come back Konohamaru , I can't , I won't", The blond said, & with that , he took out the kunai, & konohamaru fell to his knees , he cough up large amount of blood, he fell to the floor, Naruto was still holding the bloody Kunai, he put it way , in his kunai holder, that is on his right leg, he turn around, but konohamaru grab the blond's left ankle , he look at his idol, Naruto stop , look at the genin,.

" you .. cause us al..alot of pain Na..Naruto, please, stay, with.. us", konohamaru managed to say, Naruto have a pain look in his eyes, he relax a little, the others notice as well.

" I won't stay, konohamaru ," The blond at the ground ,puts His right hand on his chest , where his heart is, " I won't stay, even if it kills me inside".

Konohamaru didn't have much strength left , to hold to The blond's left ankle , he let go, Naruto look at the fallen genin, then look in front of him , walk to were his team, wil appear , next to him, The blond stop in The middle of Haku & Zabuza , there is three more , on his team, that he knows since childhood, an orange – haired man, maroon – haired young woman , that have her beautiful hair tied into a ponytail ,like Ino, & a brown haired man, " you play with them a little huh", Zabuza said.

Naruto turn to look at his former friends, & Said", Yeah, I did".

Tsunade was surprise, three of the best ANBU is with him, She thought," Gerald, Renaia, & Layfon are with him".

" Who are those three? & Zabuza & haku are with him", kakashi thought, looking at Renaia , Gerald & Layfon, they look equal, to him, as well, at the two mist ninjas. Konohamaru was on his knees now, he is holding his bloody wound , he knows , the three ANBU, too.

" How.. Zabuza how you & Haku survived"?, The Silver-haired Jounin asked, he is surprise , to see , the two mist ninjas with the blond, as well the others are too.

Zabuza answers," we didn't die , but survived, we were severely wounded, if it wasn't for Naruto, we will not be here".

" So Naruto heal you," Neji said.

Haku answers," & He taught us some new jutsus, & help us to discovered our other chakara natures".

" The Orphans here , the ones who are prodigies , are love for their village , Orphans like Iruka, & Me , we ... we try FUCKING hard to get attention, the pranks, is for getting attetion, even , when the pain, for not having Parents is strong, the ones who needed to be hated are the FUCKING UCHIHA CLAN, i Didn't care not a single thing, i just acted like a dumbass, so tell me do you feel sorry , do you feel FUCKING SORRY"? The Blond said

Sakura said," Yes Naruto , we do , we do feel sorry, please come back to us'?

Naruto said," I Will not going to come back to this village, I will not, From now on where going to be your enemy , don't let your feelings get in the way, when you battle us , we will not show you any mercy".

Naruto & his team did the same as Sasuke did , when he was with Orochimaru & Kabuto, when they were leaving, but instead of green , it was red, the team left , Naruto & his friends, look at each other before, The blond disappear , in front of them.

Konohamaru fell back to the floor, his uncle got him, the brown – haired genin,'s breathing came out in sharp gasps, the wound , that Naruto did to him, was on one of the weak points to die. Sakura went to the other side, she knled down, put her hands , on the Genin's wound , her hands is glowing green with chakra healing it, " Is he gonna be okay?" Asuma asked, The jounin, is worried, if his nephew is gonna die,.

" Yes, he is , but Kurama's chakara is in his systems, like a posion, it needs to heal naturally", The pink-haired Kunoichi said,

Kankuro said," like Sasori's posion"?

" yeah, it seems , like that, He can survive, I was injured with by Naruto before, It healed naturally", Sakura said.

Kakashi asked", Tsunade who are those , three"?

" you mean , Renaia , Gerald ,& Layfon"? Tsunade said.

Shikamaru answers", Yes, Them who are they?"

Tsunade sigh," Those , three were, one of the best ANBUs that were under The 2nd Hokage's orders, They were prodigies , when they were on the academy, they graduated at the age of 6 , they were put as a team, Renaia is from the Yamanaka clan, Gerald, from the Hyuga, & Layfon from the Uzumakis, they were made ANBU captains at 13 , the same age , as Kakashi did when he became ANBU, they were at the Attack , of the nine tails , the first one, Renaia was one of the Ino-shika–cho trio, but her two teammates die in front of them, they abandoned the village , at the same age as Naruto did."

They were surprise at the history of the three prodigies , but Kakashi was more surprise to see Zabuza & Haku with the blond, he thought they die, Even Sasuke, Sakura, & The Others, are surprise to see Two Mist ninjas , with their Former friend.

"one more thing , Zabuza & Haku are with them, We thought they die," the silver-haired jounin said.

Tsunade Answers," it seems they are not dead, somehow , when Naruto left the village , he found those two , severly wounded, he healed them".

"lets go , Asuma , you know what to do , take care of your nephew," Sakura said, she was done healing Konohamaru , a little, Asuma didn't have to be told twice.

WHERE NARUTO & HIS TEAM ARE AT: They appear , Naruto went to meditated, " I hope his okay," Renaia asked,

Suigetsu answers," Don't worry Renaia , his alright".

" Are You Sure , Suigetsu"? Karin asked

The silver-haired young man Answers playfully", Yeah, his fine , our sensei is fine".

Naruto was alone, he have a pain expression on his face, " we'll fight you Konoha , Well fight you to the death , You're going to kill me", The blond thought, He can send whats he thinking to the people his bonded too, and he did.

STAILS: IM DONE,

NARUTO: nice, as long you try your best , it will be understanding.

STAILS: Yeah, & the Ocs , that Im going to use, in this story, Well, One of them is mine , His name is Layfon,.

NARUTO: The other two?

STAILS: Renaia & Gerald , are Awesome Ocs , From my awesome friend AngelOfFluffiness, she give me permission , to use them, as long , as I Keep Them in Character , which ill Try , By reading, Her fics, from FictionPress, From that to study , for me too use.

NARUTO: nice, Try your best.

STAILS: Ill will, Naruto, I will, and if you guys have OCS, and you want me to put on the story, just tell me, The Name, Personality, Age, Appearance , DOB, Clan( If their an Inuzuka tell me their canine partner's name), Academy , which side their on, Chunin Pro. Age, Jounin Pro. Age, if you want their ANBU, tell me which age they became ANBU, so review.

NARUTO: Review, you know what kind of reviews are welcome, only nice, Advice, Are welcome,.

STAILS: mean, Reviews are not welcome.

NARUTO: So review.


	6. GERALD, RENAIA , & LAYFON

STAILS: Sup, STAILS565 here .

NARUTO: Yo, Naruto here.

STAILS: Okay, its seems I got 6 faves Naruto I like it.

NARUTO: Well, your fic is one of those that the author puts me as the enemy STAILS

STAILS: Well, this chapter , is the history of the three Ocs.

NARUTO: Cool, okay, do it.

STAILS: But first do the disclaimer , for me would ya.

NARUTO: No problem, STAILS565 doesn't own the show , or the two Ocs , Gerald & Renaia , only the plot and the oc Layfon.

STAILS: Thanks Naruto

NARUTO: No problem , its my pleasure.

STAILS: okay on with the fic.

A NEW ENEMY

CHAPTER 5

Gerald , Renaia , & Layfon

Tsunade was at her office, looking at the window , " Those three , why are they with Naruto"? She thought. The blonde hokage heard the door open she turn to look at Shizune , the black – haired woman said," Lady Tsunade their waiting for you, they want to know who are Gerald , Renaia , & Layfon".

" Okay, tell them ill be right there", Tsunade said, Shizune nodde and left, the blond hokage sigh , stood up and went to follow Shizune.

The ones who conforted Naruto were the ones waiting , whe Tsunade came Kakashi asked," Lady Hokage , Who are those three". The blond – haired woman look at the jounin & said ", Ill tell you".

Tsunade went to stand in fornt of the others and began", Those three were one of the best ANBU under the 2nd hokage's orders , even they were , Tobirama's first team , that he taught before the team the third was on".

IN THE ERA OF THE SECOND HOKAGE

IN THE ACADEMY

Three kids were at the rooftop of the academy , one has brown hair , wearing a black muscle shirt , bindings on his forearms to his hands , that look like fingerless gloves, bindings on his torso that look like a belt, black pants that a kunai holder was resting on his left leg, ANBU shinobi sandals , and a forehead protector wearing as a necklace, The other was an Orange – haired kid that was wearing a Khaki shirt that look like the shirt of the Uchihas but different, black pants as well, with a kunai holder resting on right leg, the same ANBU shinobi sandals, his orange – hair look like Naruto with some of his bangs hanging at the side of his face perfectly framing it, with the black forehead protector , he have lavender pale eyes as well, the last one is a female with Maroon color hair , she was wearing her hair in a ponytail ,like Ino , reaching to shoulder length , she wears a pupler colored vest , with a raised a collar, white arm warmers with bandages underneath, as well as her stomach, & Legs , with a purple skirt that is cut off on the sides, with Shinobi sandals, wearing her forehead protector around her waist like a belt .

The Brown haired kid was crouching down on the railing , a habit of him, The Orange haired hyuga at his side leaning against the railing , " What time do we get a mission?", The Hyuga asked clamly.

The Brown haired kid answers," Maybe today Gerald Maybe today".

" I hope so ", The Kid that is name Gerald said, A Poof of smoke appear , it was their team leader , Tobirama Senju ,

" Tobirama Sensei", The maroon haired female said.

The white-haired sensei said," Hi, kids". He was kind to the people he care about but try not to show it, even his students and Mito know , his strong feelings for his brother.

TIME SKIP

The three are Jounins now , they are 11 years old , Layfon Uzumaki is still wearing the same arttire when he was a Genin , Gerald Hyuga was wearing a white shirt , with a raised collar , white armwarmers , that he have fishnets underneath, black pants with the same type of shinobi sandals that he weared when he was a Genin, Renaia Yamanaka was wearing a purple blouse , with a jacket with a fur collar & arm bands , wearing her forehead protector like a necklace, black pants , with the kunai holder resting on her left leg, black ANBU Shinobi sandals , wearing her hair the same style.

Gerald fell in love with his female teammate , as well as Layfon , but when the Brown-haired Uzumaki knew that the Hyuga is in love as well, he decides to help , instead , of stealing Renaia away from Gerald, The orange-haired Hyuga conclead his Pain , when his around Renaia , but when his alone he let his pain surface, he was walking alone , he can't be with her , a pain expression , is on his face, he remembers when he got his curse seal, of his clan: ( A young Gerald , is at the third birthday of the heir of the Hyuga clan , a Girl , " Shes Cute", The Young Hyuga thought,

The elder said," His ready for the seal?"

" Yes, he is , brand my idiotic of a son ", His mother said,

The Hyuga elder said," Very well."

The elder did a seal, Gerald felt pain on his forehead , his hands went automatically on his head , he fell to his knees, He groan in pain, even scream, his mother didn't care, Gerald fell to the ground he was looking at the sky , breathing heavily , his mother came ," Your branded , Gerald , bounded to protected the heir of the clan , even marry, her you need to marry her as well, fall in love with her only her you got that"?

Gerald was in so much pain , that his only answer was a "Yes")

The Orange – haired Hyuga Punch a wall , he didn't care that he injure himself, tear were falling down his cheecks, " Damn it , DAMN IT!" , He said , " I can't be with her , I can't".

"Yes You can", A voice said , Gerald turned , it was Layfon, His teammate,

Gerald replies," I can't be with her Layfon I can't , I need to marry & Protected the heir of my clan". The orange- haired Hyuga went to his brown – haired teammate .

" Its because of the seal right?", Layfon guessed,

Gerald look down," yes because of the seal ". The hyuga went to untie his forehead protector, when his forehead was bare , on the middle of it is the curse seal , of the hyuga clan.

" I can't be with her, I love her , but I can't be with her", The Hyuga said, Layfon look down & Sighed", I will help you Gerald".

" How Layfon?", Gerald asked,

The brown haired uzumaki look at his friend & Said," Gerald , I'm a Uzumaki , my clan is good with fuinjutsu ". Layfon walk at the same time doing hand seals, talking in an ancient language that the Uzumaki & Senju clans, know , when The brown haired Uzumaki , stop in front of the Hyuga Layfon's Right hand glow , he put his glowing hand on Gerald's forehead , still speaking in the ancient language , The Orange haired Hyuga , felt the bond between him and the Hyuga Heir break , and a new one formed.

When it was done , Layfon retrieve his right hand , Gerald asked," What did you do?"

" Gerald , I broke the bond between you & the Heir of the Hyuga clan, & formed a new one between you & Renaia", Layfon said , He smiled.

TIME SKIP

The Three friends now are ANBU captains , their were fighting Crovus & his group, Renaia was injured on her right arm but she was healing herself , She said," We can do it guys we can beat them".

" Yes, Yes we can ", Layfon said, who was injured severally , but he try to ignore the pain, He walk forward , Gerald following him , he have his Byakugan on, & Said," Lets go, we need to defeat him".

" Lets go Guys", Layfon said, & with that he did the move , Crovus block him, Gerald's mother is with the enemy , which the orange haired Hyuga did his clan's jutsu ," EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTY FOUR PALMS"! he went to his mother , but at the same time he hit the chakara points of the others, Renaia did hers, she said ," MIND BODY DISTURBANCE TECHINQUE "!, she controls one of the enemy to attack the others.

Layfon , was fighting Crovus , He got injured by him severally, Crovus attack Layfon blocked it, the raven-haired man smiled , "to slow". Layfon got hit in the gut , then he was sent to a wall, the brown haired ANBU look at Crovus , the Raven haired man have the Sharingan on .

" Oh No", Layfon Thought , He avoided but it was to munch for his body he got injured again, he fell to his knees , he got sent flying again, he hit the wall.

Gerald stop he look at his fallen comrade", LAYFON! , Damn it, Renaia Go heal him".

" What , He.. heal him ", Renaia said, she stop her justsu . her killed , her enemies .

Gerald Replies," Please go heal , him Renaia now".

" No, Your my top priatory ", Renaia said.

The Hyuga smiled & said," I know , you care about me , but please heal him , ill take care of them".

Renaia look at her teammate with a " Are You Sure" look , then she went to Layfon . The brown haired ANBU look at her , " Wha… What are you doing Renaia"?

" Going to Heal you Layfon", The Maroon haired Yamanaka answers.

Layfon Replies", Help Gerald , just help him ".

" No.. No .. Layfon your my friend, my teammate to , im going to heal you ".

Layfon Said," Just.. Just go Renaia , I don't if I die , just go and help Gerald ,just do it".

Renaia is healing Layfon , she did her justsu fast she answers," Ill heal you if you like it or not".

Gerald was holding his own pretty great, the Hyuga look at his two teammates & Thought ," Good , Renaia healed Layfon".

When The Yamanaka healed her teammate, she help him up , Layfon Said," Lats do our team Justsu".

" Okay," Renaia answers.

Gerald landed at their side, he look at them," Well, she healed you my friend".

" Oh Shut up, Gerald , Lets do the Jutsu", Layfon said.

Gerald & Renaia were back to back , they close their eyes, Layfon was at the outside, The Hyuga & Yamanaka walk forward away from each other , their hands on their own chest they began to glow Gerald Greenish blue glow, Renaia Ocean blue , they open their eyes , the eyes were glowing the same type of glow , when they were far apart , based on amount the group of enemies they have , they began to ru, at the same time Layfon close his eyes, When Gerald & Renaia run, they run at the oppiste side of each other , their path crossing , a tornado forming , around the enemies , " AMATERASU"!, They Heard Layfon Yelled , black flames appear , to swirl around the glowing form of a tornado , Gerald & Renaia jump out of their Jutsu , their were seeing , their work , Layfon's left eye was bleeding , they were watching , their enemies getting destroyed.

TIME SKIP

Gerald , Renaia , Layfon & Naruto Are on the meeting place,

" Okay, so you want to leave the village", Gerald asked

Naruto Answers," Yes, I want to, you want to come with me?"

" Of course we want to go with you", Layfon replies.

Renaia asked," Whats the plan then Naruto"?

" Ill leave first , then you guys , we will meet , a little far away from the village got it", The Blond Said.

The Brown haired Uzumaki answers," Yes, We got Ya ".

END OF THE HISTORY

"That's the life of those three," Tsunade said,

Kakashi said," So we need to fight them along with Naruto & His new Team".

The blond Hokage Nodded", Yes, You guys need to train if you want to get those four back".

"we will , Lady Tsunade We Will", Sasuke said.

NOW THE ONLY THING IS TO WAIT FOR THE ATTACK OF THEM ,AND KONOHA IS READY FOR THEM

STAILS: Tell, me what you think, please , I try my best.

NARUTO: Whats the jutsu they use?

STAILS: It's a Jutsu that my very good friend came up with , Override No Jutsu , and its good, even more deadly when Layfon adds Amaterasu.

NARUTO: Okay, so review guys , Please review, you know which kind, no Bad(Rude) Reviews.

STAILS: Only Nice( Advice) Reviews , if you want your oc , in the story you know what to do.


	7. THE MISSION

STAILS: Sup, STAILS565 here

NARUTO: Yo, Naruto here how you doing STAILS?

STAILS: Doing fine , trying to do good chapters, that's all.

NARUTO: Try your best, I know you got something in mind what is it.

STAILS: just a challenge , for the ones who are following my story, & the ones who favorite it.

NARUTO: Tell them, STAILS

STAILS: next chapter , well, ill tell you one part of the challenge.

NARUTO: what is it?

STAILS: well, the first is make a trailer of this fic, a wiki if they want, and a cover.

NARUTO: what are you gonna do for the cover.

STAILS: well, every week im going to change the cover of the fic, so im going to use evry single one of the covers

NARUTO: that's good now the disclaimer.

STAILS: please Naruto do it, if you please.

NARUTO: My pleasure, STAILS565 doesn't own the show or the two Ocs , the only things own is the plot and Layfon.

STAILS: thanks Naruto .

NARUTO: No problem

STAILS: On with the fic.

A NEW ENEMY

CHAPTER 6

THE MISSION

The blond , is mediating , Zabuza is the look out , he sitting at a branch , with his sword at his side, Haku practicing his bullsides with his sebons. Renaia is one of the people who knows how to cook , Naruto likes her food, as well the others, Jugo is sitting at the base of a tree , looking at the sky, Layfon & Gerald , are the scouts , which , they volunteer every time.

Naruto open his eyes , stood up his expression is emotionless , he walk to Renaia , " Theres something that only you can do".

The Maroon haired woman look at her leader," Okay, what is it Naru.. Naruto".

" I need to talk to you alone after we finish eating its important", Naruto said

Renaia know it even by the look of the blond's blue eyes , says it all , when they finish eating , The Yamanaka & The blond leader were alone , " Whats im.. Important Naruto"?, Renaia asked .

Naruto look down & Said," Only you can do it".

" What is it?" The Yamanaka asked

Naruto answers," I want you to go to the village as a spy , or get capture , don't worry tell Gerald the details , he will go with you".

" Wha.. what are the details Na..Naruto"? Renaia asked

Naruto turned to look at one of his sensory ninjas and said," You Need to act as a ninja there, as an ANBU , don't give your names just say your "Nobody", You can use the codenames this one's " Wings & Rose" , Got it"?

Renaia nodded ," Okay, well tell you everything Na.. Naruto , ".

The blond smiled," I know you guys can do it, I know it , good luck on the mission tomorrow you start". When they finish talking , Renaia told the mission that she and Gerald will be going , every single detail, Naruto sat next to Jugo , which the orange haired man asked," Are they gonna be okay for the mission Naruto sensei?"

The blond look at Gerald & Renaia he smiled & Said," Yes, Jugo they can do it , they can , it's a spy mission , so they can do it".

Jugo smiled he too know that Renaia & Gerald can do the mission their given, but he knows that Sasuke can kill them , but Naruto is bonded to the team so he can go and save them , if they get into trouble.

Naruto look at them then he thought," well meet again Konoha we gonna meet again".

STAILS: okay, sorry about this chapter , well, the next its gonna be written by my friend/Beta Reader AngelOfFluffiness.

NARUTO: so your going to do a rough draft for her right?

STAILS: yes, I will.

NARUTO: The challenge?

STAILS: I was thinking of saying it in the next one, but im gonna say it here.

NARUTO: what do they need to do?

STAILS: well, for the trailer: you can use clips from the show , movies, and games.

NARUTO: things they need?

STAILS: well, the name of the fic, the author , and the creator of the trailer , if they have a fanfiction penname they can put it so I can check out , as well, the names of other fics I did.

NARUTO: Music?

STAILS: they can use their favorite songs I don't mind, or they can use my favorite songs like:

HELL& LAND OF CONFIUSION by DISTURBED

THIS IS WAR by 30STM

NEW DIVIDE,IN THE END & IRIDESCENT by LINKIN PARK

GETTING AWAY WITH MURDER by PAPA ROACH

HASTA QUE EL CUERPO AGUANTE by MAGO DE OZ ( is this is use ill be super happy)

ME AGAINST THE WORLD by SIMPLE PLAN

Okay this is the songs that you guys can use, but still you guys can use your favorites , I don't mind again.

NARUTO: The cover of the fic?

STAILS: the cover: it can show Naruto , Sasuke , Tobi, Tsunade , Kakashi , Iruka , basically it can show team 7 , and Naruto , the blond can be evil , Naruto is the spitting image of Minato so you can use the Fourth Hokage as a guide , or make your own version of him , he can be shown wearing the ANBU outfit , or the outfit of the fourth minus the jounin jacket , the forehead protector of the blond need to have a Horizontal line across the leaf symbol, the name of the fic can be on the middle , even it can show some shinobis of Konoha 11, & the sand sibilings, you guys can make your own design.

NARUTO: & the winner ?

STAILS: for the winner , ill make a drawing for ya, a fic of your choice,( if its romance I try my best) , and use the trailer as the trailer of it , as well use the cover for the fic.

NARUTO: for the others?

STAILS: like I say, ill change the cover every week, so that the others , can see their covers begin use.

NARUTO: okay, guys the challenge have been said , but another part of the challenge , that STAILS wants me to say , is you can make it like a comic as well.

STAILS: send me the link , in a review , or PM me the link of the vid, cover , and Manga so ill see it.

NARUTO: okay, now review guys , you know which kind.

STAILS: no Rude Reviews

NARUTO: only Nice/Advice Reviews

STAILS: so review if you want to read more , and I hope you guys will do my challenge , and you guys can make a wiki of it.


	8. THE MISSION IN ACTION

_STAILS565: Whats up STAILS here_

_NARUTO: Yo, Naruto here_

_STAILS: the next chapter is here_

_NARUTO: Yes, its here well this chapter is written by AngleOfFluffiness right?_

_STAILS: yes, yes it is , it seems were going to write this story together._

_NARUTO: that will be cool, okay the ocs in the story._

_STAILS: if any of you got Ocs that you want me to put in this story as well as the sequel im going to do after im finish with this story, you know what to do._

_NARUTO: yeah, just on your reviews , put the name of your oc, personality._

_STAILS: Age, rank, the day they graduated from the academy, their chunin pro, age._

_NARUTO: Jounin pro. Age, if you want them as ANBU captains , what age they became ANBU._

_STAILS: as well, as their favorite animals , for their ANBU masks, Appearance , and what summoning they will have , and jutsus as well._

_NARUTO: don't forget whos side you want them to be on , and what clan you what them to be born._

_STAILS: if they are an Inuzuka put their canine partner's name._

_NARUTO: okay, now the Disclaimer._

_STAILS: please Naruto if you will._

_NARUTO: my plessure, STAILS565 doesn't own the show Naruto, or the two ocs that are on use here , STAILS only owns the plot & the oc Layfon._

_STAILS: thanks_

_NARUTO: No problem, STAILS_

_STAILS: On with the fic._

_Angela: Ah! Quick note from me, sorry! Hi everyone, I am AngelofFluffiness writing this chapter. Anyway, I own Renaia and Gerald as well as their jutsus. But what I really really want to say is that I am writing partially from a draft. The ONLY pair that reflects on me is the pair of my characters, no other pair in here is made by me. Also, I do NOT know Naruto very well so please forgive me if anything I write is incorrect in terms of the Naruto world; especially in the fight scene. Thank you, please enjoy the chapter._

**A NEW ENEMY**

**CHAPTER 7**

**THE MISSION IN ACTION**

Konoha lies peacefully, at least about as peaceful as it could currently be. The Rookie Nine, two sanins, the senseis, and others that treated Naruto as a human being continue the day normally. Sasuke now knows the pain Naruto felt when he left the village...but Sasuke's feelings for the blond were more than a teammate. Kiba Inuzuka sits at a tree's trunk wuth his dog and gazes painfully at the wide skies.

_**'Naruto, you're our friend. What we did...was not right...we're sorry...' he thought to himself.**_

Morning's sunlit shadows began sprawling across the world as Renaia and Gerald made their way to Konoha to begin their assigned mission. She stood tall, Gerald just a few inches over her height, as the light shimmered on her snowy white skin. Clothing her body, a plain white turtleneck dress that hugged her body but flowed lightly at the same time. It was at a format to allow great movement, soft white fur wrapped around the neck of it freedom in the event that she would have to fight. Over the dress, she wore a flouncy and silky cloak, her maroon hair pouring down her back outside the cloak. Gerald wore black pants and a black sleeveless turtleneck that had dark fur on the neck. Like Renaia, he also wore a cloak, but it was dark as the night that currently did not surround them.

_She truly is the light within his darkness._

Their faces are obscured by cat ANBU masks. Renaia's is pink and white, Gerald's is black and blue; both have smudges of purple.

"I hope it doesn't get hot Wings...I'll be in deep trouble..." Renaia sighs.

"You know I'll protect you Rose. You know that...I always will," Gerald replies.

She smiles, hugging him a bit as they continue forward. He smiles at his angel, patting her hair gently as they dodge into the shadows, wordlessly agreeing to start checking on the Rookie Nine. Upon reaching the location, Gerald crouches down and Renaia hops into a tree, standing on one of the thickest branches with a perfect view. Both are quite impressed with the appearance of the group as Renaia and Gerald watch them train.

"So this is the Rookie Nine? Impressive," Gerald whispers, looking up at his angel in the dark.

"They do look well, I admit this. Their chakara is strong, all of them, especially the Uchiha over there.

Training, the Rookie Nine injure each other some, but there is no care. There is only the wish to be stronger. Sasuke's Sharagin activates, nearly killing Sakura but sparing her life at the same time. Time ticks, a teen and his angel watching from the shadows of the day, not sure how long their charade will last.

Back where Naruto and the remainder of the team are at, Naruto watches the sky as he stands. The wind swirls, merrily playing with his hair and clothes as his arms rest at his side.

"Their cover is about to blow. Come on Renaia, Gerald, I know you guys can handle this."

Thanks to Kuruma, pain will emerge within him should his teammates end up in trouble and he can sense emotions. Straight faced and emotionless he stands as Haku appears beside him.

"Is this really okay Naruto? You know your former friends are strong."

"They will be fine Haku. I'll feel pain if they're in trouble, but I know they'll handle it."

The blond looks up, "They watch over each other better than anyone ever looks after anything."

The raven haired man looks down, thinking to himself,_ 'I hope so...'_

Over in Konoha, training ends and Sasuke has now taken the role of Naruto in bringing back a lost teammate. Shikamaru goes into his usual stance when not fighting, knowing that training will still be needed to pass the limitations.

"That's enough training for today," the Nara speaks.

Renaia and Gerald watch as Kiba leans against another tree with Akamaru, the pair still in the shadows atop their tree since Gerald has joined her in the tree.

"We still need to teach ourselves new jutsus," Kiba states.

Sasuke replies, "True, but how? Even if we know new jutsus, Naruto will still beat us."

"Look, we need to use it wisely. Remember what Naruto said when we met with him? If we work as a team, we might be able to bring him back," Shikamaru answers.

"I hope we will," Sakura spoke, the pink haired Chunin looking down.

_'We are your enemies __from now on, don't let your feelings in the way when you battle us__, there will be no mercy,' Naruto's words said to them._

Iruka is silent with a pained expression as Naruto was and still is a brother to him.

_'Why Naruto, why?'_

Gerald and Renaia continue watching, Gerald's Byakugan watching the chakara network. Anko is also there and she speaks up;

"Even if we train hard to pass our limits, Naruto will kill us. Remember he is kage level now."

"We need to get him back," Sasuke sighs, _'I fell in love with him at the aca__demy days...'_

Renaia looks at Gerald, whispering softly, "Planning to pass their limits. Wings, how are their chakaras?"

"Very strong Rose. Stronger when they train, plus Tsunade and Jiraiya are kage level shinobi. Gaara is a jinchuriki like Naruto-sensei too..." Gerals replies quietly.

Suddenly, Shikamaru looks at the tree and spots the two ANBU in the tree and points.

"You two, who are you?"

_'We've been caught...at least we got what we needed," Gerald thinks._

Renaia sighs calmly, jumping from the branch. Her cloak glides in the wind as she lands into the sunlight, Gerald following behind her. The wind plays the fabrics and the hairs, laughing as it sings through the treetops.

"Truly, it is none of your concern or business," Renaia speaks

"We'll make you talk then," Jiraiya said.

Renaia and Gerald take a back to back stance, drawing their katannas. A silken white and pink ribbon with a sparkling heart charm marks the handle of Renaia's, while Gerald's holds a blue ribbon and a charm of angel wings. Wings to Renaia's heart.

"If you so wish, I suppose we'll entertain you," Gerald responds.

Moving fast, Gerald catches Hinata off guard but Neji interferes, attacking the orange haired Hyuga. Renaia's hair flies in the wind as she pulls her cloak off, allowing her dress to shine in the sun as the cloak is lost in the endless sky. She is attacked by Sakura, whose chakara is charged to her fist. Renaia blocks her but the strength is severe, though Renaia can handle it. Leaping back from Sakura, a huge crater is left in the ground, Renaia only slightly wounded as Gerald continues his battle with Neji and Hinata. Shikamaru went after Gerald with his shadow, damaging the Hyuga's torso and side. Gerald immediately fights back as Ino and Choji go after Renaia.

Meanwhile, Naruto's pain brings him to one knee and Zabusa, second in command, comes to him worriedly.

"Sensei, are you alright?"

"I...it's just that...R...Renaia...a...and Gerald are...f...fighting...t...them..."

Naruto clutches the fabric over his heart with his right hand. Zabusa watches as Naruto fights the pain of the two bonds; with his team and with his former friends.

"Let's go," Zabusa speaks.

"Yeah...let's go Jugo," Naruto says.

Jugo looks up and then goes to follow.

"Everyone else, stay here," Naruto tells them.

Through the trees Naruto, Jugo, and Zabusa leap, heading to Konoha.

_'We'll meet again...Konoha,' Naruto notes mentally_

Renaia screams as an attack sends her flying, slamming her into a tree. She is attacked again, a gash torn into her torso and several wounds into her arms. Gerald cries her codename, but did not waver in his battle, fending back strongly. Yet he is wounded too, both sides are. Blood has no doubt been spilled, no one is unwounded.

"Don't worry Wings, I'm fine!" she calls.

Blood pours from wounds, staining her white dress, but Renaia is unafraid as she returns to her sandal-covered feet. Ino makes to strike her, but Renaia performs a backflip to dodge, completing several hand seals rapidly.

"Summoning Jutsu, Fuchsia Flyer!" cries Renaia

In a puff of bright white smoke, a large fuchsia bird similar to a phoenix glides onto the field and catches Renaia, the maroon haired Yamanaka landing very elegantly onto her feet. Biting his right thumb until blood appears, Gerald goes on to throw his sword upward and perform hand seals.

"Summoning Jutsu, Mauve Cry!"

A howl shatters the air as a shadowy, mauve colored wolf shaped figure expels itself from nowhere and swipes its large claw at Gerald's offender as the Hyuga lands on it's back, catching his sword as it falls from the sky. Leaping back off the wolf, Gerald goes on the attack again as Renaia does a backflip back off her flying summon.

"Amaterasu!" Sasuke yells.

Black flames arise around Renaia and the temperature rise weakens her, her cries shattering through the battlefield. She falls to her knees as the flames continue, screaming painfully.

"Ah!" she shrieks.

Her Hyuga's heart snapped, pain searing him as he hears her. This can't be... Gerald didn't care about the codenames anymore, his voice choking as he screams.

"Renaia!"

Blocking Neji's gentle fist, Gerald slams him back as Renaia shrieks continue before the Amaterasu finally dissipates, leaving a panting, heated, and pained Yamanaka on her knees for the moment.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" calls Kakashi.

"No way in hell is that hitting her!" Gerald bellows.

Rushing, Gerald picks up Renaia and gets out of the way of the fireball, avoiding it completely.

Watching from the trees near the village, Naruto spoke;

"You guys can play with them if you want, got it?"

"Got it Naruto-sensei," Jugo answers.

"Alright Naruto," Zubasa replies.

Renaia clings painfully as Gerald runs her to the shadows. She's panting, severely overheated since fire is her weak element. Kissing her cheek softly, Gerald lies Renaia down in the shadows, atop the soft grass, and starts to run back to the fight as the Rookie Nine continues giving chase.

"Heal yourself, I'll hold them back. Hurry, stay alive angel," he tells her, nodding with a smile to his love.

"You got it Gerald."

"You have to make it."

"I will..."

He rushes back, severely wounded but greatly determined. Gerald clasps his hands together around the handle of his sword, pointing the blade down, and focuses. Howling as they rush, the winds swirl around him, forming a small tornado. Once this form is around him, he separates his hands, dropping the blade to let it stand where it pierces the unforgiving ground. Slamming his now empty hands, he claps loudly before spreading his arms into his wingspan, which makes the wind form into circular blades and scatter at the Rookie Nine.

"Wind Blade no Jutsu!" Gerald yells.

Wounds are sliced into arms and torsos, pushing back the Rookie Nine as Renaia performs her healing Jutsu. Renaia clasped her hands and rested them on her chest, bowing her head and praying softly; a barrier comes around her at this time. After her prayer, she lifts her head and her eyes are slightly glowing, she leaves one hand on her heart and draws the Aquarius zodiac sign in thin air. Her water barrier dissolves into ribbons that wrap around her and heal a few of her wounds, bringing her temperature down in the process. Hopping up, she rushed to Gerald's side as he came down to his knees in pain from all of his wounds. She's not much better, since she still has plenty of wounds; only their team heal can do all of their wounds.

The Rookie Nine recover, wounded though, and continue approaching; pained greatly by their severe wounds. However, before they can further attack the Hyuga and his Yamanaka, Naruto and the other two leap in front of their teammates. Renaia and Gerald sigh in relief, the battle coming to a clear draw given both sides are rather injured.

"Good job you two. Are you guys alright?" Naruto asks.

"We're fine Naruto," Gerald replies, his Byakugan off as he wraps his arms around Renaia protectively.

Naruto nods as Renaia and Gerald wordlessly go on to perform their team healing jutsu on themselves. Renaia and Gerald recite a poem together while each draw the Aquarius symbol, a heart, and flower each. They also draw a large circle, but they work together on that.

___"In this circle…" Gerald starts._

_ "Our hearts intertwine…" Renaia continues._

_ "Where the reaches of the sky become reality…"_

_ "This is where our hearts become forever…"_

_ "Where we come together…"_

_ "To vanquish the evil perils in this world…"_

_ "In this circle…"_

_ "In this heart…"_

_ "Our bond cannot break!" they cry in unison._

After the poem, they have finished drawing; the drawings glow blue and green before a glow rises through the pair, healing them fully. Sasuke feels his heart race just looking at Naruto as the blond walks forward a little, crossing his arms.

"You guys want to fight, or beg?" Naruto asks.

"Please don't do this..." Sakura replies.

Ino sighs wearily, "Please, we're sorry for how we treated you."

Naruto remains expressionless as he stares at them all. Finally, he responds;

"No, you guys need to fight me, don't get careless. Alright, until next time we meet."

With that, Renaia and Gerald stood as Naruto turns and walks away, followed by his teammates. Heavy hearts watch as they leave, Sasuke thinking painfully;

_'Naruto, it's my turn to bring you back to Konoha...'_

At their camp, Renaia cooks for everyone whilst Gerald helps her out. Naruto sets in the trees, his expression serious as he senses a chakara; one wounded and fading away.

_'I'll check it out later,' the blond thought._

Down in the peaceful meadow, a sixteen year old holds his guardian close in his arms; the injured shinobi barely alive.

_Angela: It was a pleasure to write this for you all. Sorry it mostly focused on Renaia and Gerald and I once again apologize if anything is wrong; once again, I do not know Naruto well. Back to STAILS._

_STAILS: okay, the next chapter, the last part is on an oc , two actually , this chapter is written by AngelOfFluffiness._

_NARUTO: okay, when this story finishes you guys can do the challenge or when STAILS gets to the action scenes._

_STAILS: oh the action scenes , well , is Naruto against his friends , and Gaara , as well the last chapter is the destruction of Konoha._

_NARUTO: if you guys want Orochimaru die quickly in early chapters as well as the others you don't like just review._

_STAILS: you know which kind , no Rude Reviews._

_NARUTO: Only Nice/Advice reviews are welcome._

_STAILS: so review._


	9. DANIEL

STAILS: Sup, STAILS565 here

NARUTO: Yo, Naruto here

STAILS: got a few things to say before this chapter starts.

NARUTO: what kind of things?

STAILS: well, first off AngelOfFluffiness for writing the chapter when is your turn to write ill help you out lik your going to do with my fics.

NARUTO: Nice, the next?

STAILS: this chapter is of two ocs, one is mine, and is already dead , the other is of someone and that someone is JustCallMeMoMo.

NARUTO: nice, now the disclaimer huh.

STAILS: if you please.

NARUTO: my pleasure, STAILS565 doesn't own the show or the ocs using in the story, the only thing own is the plot and the ocs Layfon & Sharnid.

STAILS: thanks Naruto.

NARUTO: it is my pleasure of doing the disclaimer

STAILS: alright on with the fic

A NEW ENEMY

CHAPTER 8

DANIEL

A raven haired man is holding his guardian in his arms, the sixteen year old have his hair waist length , with red eyes, kind of like Itachi, some Iwagakure shinobi is surrounding them ready to finish them, "Okay lets kill this bastards", The leader said.

The Sixteen year old was just waiting for death," It seems this will be my death", He thought.

" I don't think so", A Voice said

The blond landed in front of the two shinobis, the new stranger is the spitting image of the fourth,

The leader asked," Who the hell are you?"

" none of your concerned", The blond said

The fallen shinobi whispers to himself," Na..Naruto". The raven heard it

" So this is Naruto", The raven thought

Naruto said," your going to die for laying a finger to these two".

" What , really, you don't look strong to me bastard", The leader said cocky.

The Blond smiled," Oh Really lets see whos wrong".

Naruto did the move of his father, at the same time he activated the sage mode, but it was a different kind, the blond kill roughly to the shinobis, but when he got to the leader he penetrated him in the stomach, with his katana .

When the blond was done he look at the fallen shinobi, and the raven, he still have the sage mode activated , he deactivate the sage mode and went to the raven & the fallen shinobi. He kneel down, first he look at the injured shinobi , " Sharnid", Naruto thought, Sharnid look at the blond with a " Take care of him" look , Naruto nodded , the fallen shinobi died , the blond look at the raven & Asked," im Naruto Uzumaki, Whats yours?"

" Daniel", The Raven said.

Naruto said," Daniel , that's a nice name, come on lets bury your guardian." , the raven let Naruto take Sharnid on his arms , the blond walk to a perfect place to bury the dead shinobi , Daniel follow him. Sharnid was a konoha shinobi, Layfon's step brother, he graduated at the academy, at the 9 yrs old, he was prodigy as well, & like Layfon he was a Uzumaki, he found & adopt Daniel at 16 yrs old, and went to travel around the world with the raven, they remind Naruto of him & Jiraiya , when they travel.

When they did a funeral to Sharnid, Naruto still looking at Sharnid's grave & Said," Daniel you can come with me".

" I can?" Daniel asked

The blond turned to look at the raven & said," Yeah, you can, 7 Sharnid wanted me to finish your training as well".

" Okay, Ill go with you Naruto", Daniel said

Naruto smiled ," Okay, lets go".

They went to the team, through the trees, when they got there Suigetsu asked," Whos that Naruto sensei"?

" This is Daniel his going to be our new teammate", Naruto said, putting a hand on Daniel's shoulder.

" Wait , Naruto , who was his guardian"? Layfon asked

Naruto answers," It was Sharnid , Sharnid was his Guardian".

" no, no, it Can't be , he di… died", The brown haired Uzumaki said

Naruto nodded," Yes, he did".

Layfon fell to his knees , he tears rolling down his cheeks, his step brother died, he graduated together with him, and the others, Renaia went to Layfon , she kneeled down next to him, & Put a comfort hand on his left shoulder, she too feels broken hearted Sharnid was a funny guy, he 1ith Gerald play , Ninja along with them. The Orange haired Hyuga have his arms cross over his chest, he too couldn't believe that Sharnid died.

" My guardian died protecting me", Daniel said , he look down, " he got wounded severally , his wounds were fatal I couldn't heal him".

Naruto look at the raven & Said," Don't blame yourself, Sharnid took care of you as a family".

" Yeah, Don't blame yourself Daniel, when I talked to him he said that he cares about you as a family," Layfon said, he still on his knees.

Naruto said," I will train you Daniel , I will like I did with the other members of the team."

Daniel look at the blond and smiled," Thank you so munch Naruto".

The blond smiled ," Yeah, you are one of use now".

STAILS: Okay, Chapter 8 finished , sorry if its short , I wrote it fast .

NARUTO: yeah, and STAILS for AngelOfFluffiness

STAILS: Thanks AngelOfFluffiness for writing the chapter, when its your turn ill help you , My friend.

NARUTO: okay, follow this story, The action scenes between me and my friends are going to be hard huh.

STAILS: especially you against Killer Bee & Gaara.

NARUTO: I hope you will not stress to munch.

STAILS: I will not thanks for your concerned

NARUTO: Your welcome.

STAILS: okay, review guys , you know which kind .

NARUTO: No rude reviews, if you put it , you know whats gonna happen.

STAILS: Only Nice/advice reviews are welcome

NARUTO: so review.


	10. LAYFON'S OUTBURST,HOSD

STAILS: WHATS UP, STAILS here

NARUTO: Yo, Naruto Here

STAILS: this is the chapter where Daniel tells the group of what happen, the history of the stepbrothers, & Layfon's outburst.

NARUTO: * Whistles* now that's a long chapter.

STAILS: yeah, but hey , I will try no.

NARUTO: yeah, you will, okay, try your best of making it cool.

STAILS: Ill Try , Naruto the disclaimer if you please.

NARUTO:my pleasure, STAILS565 doesn't own the show or the three ocs in use here, the only thing own is the plot and the ocs Layfon & Sharnid.

STAILS: thank you naruto

NARUTO: No problem STAILS

STAILS: Now On With The Fic

A NEW ENEMY

CHAPTER 9

LAYFON'S OUTBURST, THE HISTORY OF SHARNID & DANIEL

Layfon was alone, his step brother died , he is gone from this world, The brown haired Uzumaki Hit the tree , he is strong thanks for the training he got with Tobirama & The training of Naruto, Daniel came and said ", Layfon, its…

" Why , WHY You Didn't save him , WHY DANIEL"?! Layfon said, he turned to look at the raven , his eyes turned into the Rinnegan .

Layfon went to the raven he grab Daniel by the front of his shirt with his right hand , Lift the raven up and pinned him to the tree.

" Why You let him to die… Why", Layfon asked

Daniel answers," He … He told me to go to leave him there , he said it … in a tone that he wa… wanted to die".

" you could of do something to help him," The Brown haired Uzumaki said

The Blond came & Said," Layfon Clam Down".

Layfon turned and he saw Naruto , he look down ,let go of Daniel, which The raven fell to the base of the tree trunk , Layfon left .

Daniel asked," What is going on".

Naruto went to Daniel and said," Sharnid was everything to him when their parents died their were the only ones to look out for each other , this was when Sharnid was alive, ".

WHERE LAYFON & SHARNID WERE KIDS

Two kids were alone , they were academy students, one is a Brown haired kid, that just activated the Rinnegan , and dress in a white Sweater that have blue lines on the sleeves, with mesh armor underneath, black pants with ANBU shinobi sandals, the other is a Blond haired kid , which have shoulder length , dressed , in a poncho with a purple muscle shirt with purple armwarmers , a white shash around his waist , black pants with the same ANBU shinobi sandals .

" Layfon, were gonna graduate with Renaia & Gerald, its cool", The Blond haired kid said.

The Kid that is name Layfon Said," Yeah, its cool , Oooh look Renaia & Gerald are here".

The maroon Haired Yamanaka was dressed with a purple vest with a raised collar , white armers with fish nets underneath, bindings on her stomach and legs , a purple skirt that is cut off the sides, with Shinobi sandals.

Gerald , was dressed , in a white shirt similar like the Uchihas, black pants , with the ANBU shinobi sandals , his orange hair spiky like Naruto's with bangs hanging on the side of his face perfectly framing it , with his lavender pale eyes.

" Hi Layfon , Sharnid how are you?", Renaia asked

Sharnid said," Im fine thank you Renaia, and you too".

" Were fine , Sharnid , were as good as ever", Gerald said

TIME SKIP

The Brothers & Their Friends are already , chunins , Layfon is still wearing the same artrrie when he was a Genin , and academy student, with the forehead protector as a necklace.

Sharnid was dressed in a white vest with a raised collar, bindings on his forearms with white arm warmers over it , black pants , kunai holder rests on his left leg, with the same ANBU shinobi sandals.

Gerald was dressed in white shirt , with a sweater over it, black pants , kunai holder rests on his left leg also , ANBU shinobi sandals, wearing the forehead protector , around his forehead covering the Hyuga's curse seal.

Renaia was dressed in a short sleeve black shirt with mesh armor underneath, a high waist, light purple skirt with shorts underneath, bindings on her legs, she received injuries on a mission that her legs will be scarred, until she becomes a jounin, ANBU Shinobi sandals as well, kunai holder resting on her left leg as well, with a blue forehead protector sometimes around her waist like a belt.

" Okay, You guys are good together as a team even better than Layfon & I", Sharnid said

Layfon said," No were better when we work together Sharnid".

" Yeah, Were better together ", Renaia replies

Sharnid answers," Yeah, we are but you guys are better".

" Dude, were better together when we fight so no more that, alright", The Hyuga said.

Sharnid said," alright, guys you have a mission assigned ".

" Okay, see you later", Layfon said

The Blond Uzumaki said," See ya later as well".

The team went to meet with tobirama senju.

TIME SKIP

Their were all ANBU captains , when they turned Jounin they all went to the ANBU, Sharnid was walking in the forest, he likes the fresh air, his hair is still shoulder length but some bangs are hanging at the side of his face perfectly framing it, his wearing ANBU shirt without the armor , he have bindings on his forearms, which he received injuries on a mission , which Renaia healed the wounds, but there were still scars so Sharnid decided to wear bindings, ANBU pants, with shinobi sandals, his kunai holder rests on his left leg, with the konoha forehead protector around his neck as a necklace.

He stop , he heard a voice," Shit , Shit , agh."

Sharnid look at where the voice is coming from, he heard it again , " I .. can't hold this for .. long".

The blond ANBU went to where he heard the voice, he saw a figure of a child, it became clear, " Oh no," Sharnid thought he went to the kid , fast, he knelt kid was about 6 yrs old, his clothes were tear , he was bleeding uncontrollably , his raven hair was a boyish cut, with bangs hanging at the sides of his face perfectly framing it, his eyes red , like the Sharingan of the Uchihas, his skin was pale, and by judging the kids looks , he have fought bravely , and didn't ate munch.

" Who are you"? Sharnid asked the kid , holding him close , doesn't care if he gets stain with blood.

The kid managed to say," Da… Daniel". After that Daniel fainted.

Some Iwagakure shinobis appear surrounding the duo , the leader said," give us that child".

"not gonna happen", Sharnid said , hugging Daniel tightly , " Over my dead body son of a bicthes".

" he got something valuable that we want , and when we get him , were gonna kill him", the leader said

Sharnid said," If you want him, you gonna need to go through me first".

" Very well, kill them," the leader said

Another enemy shinobi said," Very well sir".

He went to duo, Sharnid avoid it, he appears on a branch , he was holding Daniel on his arms, " I need to protect this boy, im not gonna let nothing happen to him", Sharnid thought, looking at Daniel's peaceful face.

" come down here bastard", The leader said , about to get pissed off.

Sharnid said, looking at his enemies," You come here Motherfucker".

The leader and his team went to the blond ANBU, Sharnid was able to fight while holding Daniel's unconciness from. The blond block the leader's attack , with one hand and ask," What do you want him".

" Because he got an important scroll that we need , he stole it," The Leader answers

Sharnid said," what, he stole a scroll , nvr mind, your not gonna get your hands on him , when im here bastard". Then The Blond ANBU disappear and reappear on the floor where he was , before, he did hand seals with one hand, with his right he was holding Daniel. Sharnid said," FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU"! a fire ball appear , burning some of his enemies, but a shinobi was able to get Daniel , of Sharnid , which he follow them through the trees.

" I can't let them take him , I can't", Sharnid thought , on his right hand , he did a move , he combined the lighting blade with the rasengan , when he saw the leader holding Daniel's from, he did a hand seal with his left hand, some chakara went to his feet, and he got speed, when he went close enough, he strike the leader, and yell his jutsu's name in an Ancient language , that only the Uzumaki & Senju know.

" AGH!", The leader said, he went flying to a meadow , Sharnid caught Daniel, in the nick of time, " Damn, I use almost all my Chakara on that move," Sharnid thought ,

The leader stood up , and look at the branch where Sharnid is holding Daniel. " Come here BASTARD", He Yelled.

Sharnid jump down, he was on one knee , " Your not gonna take him".

" im gonna kill you first motherfucker", The leader said, and charge at him.

Sharnid , block his attacks, but he got injured protecting Daniel.

But Sharnid was able to injured the leader more, he put his hand on his enemy's stomach, and said , a quick, word in the same Ancient language, but at the same time, the leader was able to injured Sharnid , severally , when the battle was done, The blond fell to one knee .

" Shit, better get us to the hospital", Sharnid said

HOSPITAL

Sharnid was healed by the nurses , the doctor said he was gonna be fine, he went to the waiting room where his friends were waiting, Renaia , went to hug him , when she saw him.

" Agh! Renaia , please not to too tight", Sharnid said

The Yamanaka said," Sorry, Sharnid , you have us all worried".

Renaia was dressed in a maroon short sleeve shirt , with mesh armor underneath, a sash around her waist , with the same skirt she used when she was a Chunin, she still have the black shorts, and the bindings, on her legs, her Kunai holder resting on her right leg, with a black Konoha forehead protector, also with ANBU shinobi sandals.

" yeah, dude , your injuries were fatal when you got here," Gerald said , coming to stand next to his Angel.

Gerald was dressed in a white vest with a raised collar with mesh armor underneath, black pants , armwarmers with the same type of mesh armor underneath them, kunai holder resting on his left leg, ANBU shinobi sandals, with a black forehead protector covering the Hyuga's curse seal.

Layfon said," But at least you survived , your chakara was low, and your wounds bleeding , if it wasn't for Renaia , and the doctors you could have died".

Layfon was dressed in the same clothes he wore during his academy days, and genin & chunin days.

" Thanks Renaia for healing me, I had a feeling you will be the one who healed me," Sharnid said, looking at the yamanaka.

Renaia said," it was , nothing Sharnid your my friend of course".

" I better go to check on someone, ill be back alright", The blond said , looking at his friends.

Layfon said," Alright , brother , were going to wait for you outside".

Sharnid nodded before leaving for Daniel's room.

IN DANIEL'S ROOM

Daniel was bandage almost all over, his chest, arms, and legs, he still have the pants on over the bindings of his legs. He have machines , on him , one telling his heart rate, he was still alive.

" Good , his still alive", Sharnid said to himself , he went to the raven , standing on the side of the bed.

He heard the door open, he turned & saw , The first , & his brother. Hashirama went in , he was dressed in his hokage robes, his brother , in his clans armor, only Sharnid, Gerald, Renaia, Layfon, & Mito know that the brothers love each other, but they hide it really well.

" lord Hokage, Tobirama", Sharnid said, he bow to them, to show respect.

The first Hokage said," Sharnid good job protecting this boy".

" Thank you sir", the blond said.

Sharnid look at Daniel & said," what is the scroll sir".

Hashirama let his lover answer , Tobirama said", It's a special scroll of the Uzumaki clan, it show all of their forbidden Justsus".

Sharnid said," & he was able to get it huh".

" yeah, he was able to get it, and protect it with his life", The first said

Sharnid said," lord Hokage I have a request to ask you".

" what is it Sharnid"? Hashirama asked

The blond ANBU Said," Can I train him, in the ways of the Shinobi, it seems I will adopt him, but I will train him outside of konoha".

" I give you permission for you to do that Sharnid", The first answers

Sharnid replies", Thank you sir". He bow again.

TIME SKIP

Sharnid , adopted Daniel as his son, and went to travel, around , the world, but also train Daniel in the ways of the shinobi.

Daniel is 9 yrs old now, his grew , a little, he is wearing, a black shirt with the leaf symbol in the middle, with black pants now.

Sharnid now was 17 , wearing , the same clothes still, but with a forehead protector like tobirama's , he have summoning markings on his arms , that he kept them hidden with armwarmers.

" Dad , are we there yet ?", Daniel said

Sharnid answers ," Almost there just be patient.'

" Okay, " The raven haired kid said happily

Sharnid sighs," He is progressing , like a fine shinobi".

The blond then run , " HEY DADDY!" Daniel yelled

" COME & GET ME DANIEL!" Sharnid yelled back.

Father & Son play, they ended up on a meadow, laughing and out of breath.

TIME SKIP

They were on the meadow, Daniel is 16, & Sharnid 20, The raven , change so munch , during the years, his hair now is waist length , but he got tied up in a ponytail, he now wears a muscle shirt, black pants, a kunai holder resting on his left leg , black shinobi sandals.

Sharnid now was wearing , the same thing, he wears the same coat as Jiraiya , over his white vest, he have still hidden, his arms , with the armwarmers.

Sharnid said," Nice, Daniel, you are close to finish your training".

Daniel was panting , he used all his chakara , sparring with his guardian, now he was weak, then enemy shinobi , appeared, surrounding them.

"What do you want"? Sharnid asked

The leader said," Your boy, we want your boy, his perfect for our boss's vessel".

" I don't think so, your gonna have to go through me first", The Blond said

The leader said," Very well".

" Daniel you have to go now", Sharnid said

The raven said," No ill stay with you".

" Just go alright ill take care of this , Just GO"!, The Blond ANBU said

Daniel just nodded ," Okay, but I come back alive".

" Don't Worry Ill be with you , again , I promise", Sharnid said, lokking at the raven," Now Go".

Daniel went to hide, and watch the battle.

Sharnid , now look at the enemy, and said," Now , where were we"?

The battle started , The leader went to him , with his weapon, Sharnid avoid it , but got hit by another shinobi, The Blond , was send flying, but did a trick, to land on his feet, now he did hand seals, and said," WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU"! , a water dragon appear , out of the river near by, and hit his opponents, The leader , and two more enemies, went to Sharnid.

Daniel was watching , their were fast, they hit his guardian in the stomach , Sharnid fell to one knee." Any last words bastard"? The leader asked

Sharnid wipe the blood of his mouth and said", Yes, this", he some fast hand seals , his arms were bare, showing his markings, he slam his right hand on the floor a seal appear," SUMMONING JUTSU"!

Smoke appear, the air now was filled with a Howl, when the smoke clear, a wolf mix with a husky, & German Shepred appears, the eyes , pale blue , almost like the lavender eyes of the Hyugas.

Sharnid was standing next to his summon, and said," Attack". Him with the wolf , went to their enemies, and kill some of the shinobis , Daniel went out of his hiding place, The Leader saw this as a chance, and went to the 16 yr old.

" NOOO, DANIELLL"! Sharnid yelled, he went to his boy, He went between , Daniel & The Leader, he got a life threating Wound, From his left shoulder to his right hip, he was bleeding uncontrollably, He fell backwards, Daniel got him in the nick of time.

" Shar… Sharnid why", Daniel tried to say.

Sharnid look at him , and managed to say," Because , I care about you , as a son , Daniel as a son( Cough) now its seems its my… ( Cough) time to go".

" NO… Its Not YOUR TIME PLEASE STAY WITH ME"!, Daniel said, tears were rolling down his cheeks.

Sharnid smiled, he felt a wave of pain , running course his body , he managed to say," your not gonna be Alone, Ill Be with you along with my stepbrother as ( cough) a spirit as a (Cough) Soul".

END OF HISTORY

" that's the life of your guardian", Naruto said

Daniel asked," How you know it"?

" I saw his memories when we got here, when we look at each other before he died I felt his memories go within me", Naruto answers

Daniel said," so that's why Layfon is like this".

" Yeah, Sharnid was like a family to him, his father married Sharnid's mother , when they found out about that, they were so happy that their gonna be brothers , but now were a family, Sharnid's will of fire , is within you now, he bequeath his will of fire to you and Layfon", Naruto

Daniel said," I just wanted to help Sharnid with his battle".

" it wasn't your fault that Sharnid died, he just protected you , with his life , did he already told you, you are like his son, that's why he died protecting you", Naruto said

Daniel look down, he felt sadden, and guilty at the same time. He felt his leader's hand on his right shoulder, he look up.

Naruto said," now what do we say we go to the rest of the team".

Daniel smiled," thanks Naruto for taking me in".

" It was nothing Daniel Sharnid too was my friend", Naruto said.

& They went to where the others are at.

STAILS: okay, im finished, with this.

NARUTO: good job with this chapter.

STAILS: thanks, okay, everyone, I will not update daily, so you gonna have to wait weeks for me to update.

NARUTO: nice, okay, you guys know which reviews are welcome, no Rude reviews

STAILS: only , Nice/Advice reviews are welcome

NARUTO: So Review.


	11. L&D's Teamwork, and the begining of a c

STAILS565: SUP, STAILS565 here

NARUTO: Yo, Naruto here

STAILS: okay, now I will not update ,

NARUTO: why?

STAILS: well, ill update if the story, when I mean story, is that each chapter , needs to have reviews, reviews, that the readers want to see what happen.

NARUTO: so , u want the followers ,& Faves to review as well huh?

STAILS: if they want you and Sasuke together, THEY NEED TO REVIEW.

NARUTO: okay, but u need to try as well.

STAILS: yes, ill try my best, to make it understanding, if they want a sneak peek, they need to read SONG DRABBLES.

NARUTO: cool so the chapter, what is it about?

STAILS: okay, some battles, they need to read if they want to know.

NARUTO: cool

STAILS: yes cool, Naruto the disclaimer please if u will.

NARUTO: my pleasure, STAILS565 doesn't own the show, and the three OCS, the only things own is the plot, & The OC Layfon.

STAILS: the three Ocs , in the story are Own by this:

GERALD & RENAIA: AngelOfFluffiness

DANIEL: JustCallMeMoMo

NARUTO: cool.

STAILS: Naruto thanks for you to say the disclaimer

NARUTO: No Problem

STAILS: On With the fic

A NEW ENEMY

CHAPTER 10

LAYFON & DANIEL'S TEAMWORK

Naruto , who was look out, is still awake, Layfon came, the blond is sitting down his looking at the sky.

" Naruto Sensei , whats wrong"? Layfon asked

Naruto answers," Layfon, this time we will be splitting up, You will be team up with Daniel".

" What is it"? Layfon asked, he is glad that his teammate is Daniel.

The Blond Said," Kill the Sound five, but Injure Tayuya".

"As you request Sensei", Layfon bows down.

Layfon & Daniel , were ready, as well as the others, Naruto will go to Orochimaru & Kabuto , to destroy them. The Others , will fight the rest of Orochimaru's men, They Split up to go to do their Mission.

Layfon is dressed in his normal arrtire , Daniel, is dressed in Black, muscle shirt with mesh armor underneath, he didn't care if his arms are scarred, arm warmers over the scarred arms , with Mesh armor underneath, black pants with kunai holder resting on his left leg, with black shinobi sandals.

They enter, " Well, look guys we got vistors", A Voice said. Layfon turned then Daniel, there was the Sound five. Tayuya have her arms crossed over her chest , she asked," What are you doing here Punk"?

" Well, lets just say, we want your life , bicthes", Layfon said

Jirobo said," Well, lets see about that".

" Daniel be careful alright, all of them got cursed seals, when they get to stage two, you need to watch your back alright", Layfon said, he did , a stance.

Daniel answers," Okay, Layfon, Ill watch out for myself".

Layfon disappear, and reappear fighting Tayuya and Kidomaru, Daniel took care of the rest. Layfon Avoid Tayuya's attacks, Kidomaru try to get him, but couldn't. Sakon hit Daniel, but the raven, block it and hit, his enemy. But Daniel got hit by Ukon, and was sent flying, he hit a pillar," DANIEL!" Layfon yelled, he hit the spider , user, hard, which kidomaru was sent to the red head. They were looking at each other.

Kimimaro walk, a Bone was coming out of his right shoulder; he grabbed it with his left. When he got out , it was a blade," Okay, now should we start"? The Kaguya asked

Layfon frown & Said," lets see whos the strongest ".

They start, Daniel went to Kidomaru, & Jirobo. Layfon began fighting Sakon, Kimimaro, & Tayuya. Kidomaru was to much for the raven, but Daniel, was able to fight him & The fat man. Layfon was hit by Tayuya's attacks, he fell to one knee. He got injured by Sakon, Then By Ukon. Kidomaru , have a sword on one of his arms, & Was about to kill him, " No, I can't Let him," Layfon thought.

Daniel was ready, he saw layfon appear in front of him, he got the same exact wound that Sharnid received before he died. The Brown haired Uzumaki, fell to his knees, then his eyes turned into the Rinnegan, he hit the Spider man, hard.

" SHINRA TENSEI!" Layfon said, he send , Jirobo, & Kidomaru , to the walls. Kimimaru went to him, he strike with his bone sword, Layfon block it, " not so Fast Bitch", layfon said, he did an upper cut to the Kaguya , then a back kick, and send him flying. Tayuya stop playing with her flute, she got a shurkin the one that Mizuki used, " No, I can't let it happen", Layfon thought.

Tayuya throw it, Daniel's only thing to do is close his eyes waiting for the pain to come. He heard it struck something, he open his eyes. Right there in front of him, Layfon protected him, he took the shurkin for him, the weapon, is stuck on his back, where his heart is.

Daniel stare at him, Layfon cough up blood, it landed on The Raven's right cheek, " Wh.. Why"? Daniel asked.

Layfon manage to say," Be..Because, You are now important to me, now wh… when I see you , I …. I See Sharnid with….within you".

" Well, so you risk your life for him", Ukon said

Layfon said," Da.. Daniel go now".

" but layfon your injured", The Raven said

Layfon Replies," Go N…NOW"!

The Raven didn't even argue to him, he went , but he hid behind a pillar to watch , and even be ready to join the fight. " Well now that bastard is gone, lets continue huh, that kid is just stupid," Sakon said

Layfon Said," Don't… Don't talk about him like that". He move his hand to grab the middle of the shurkin, pulls it out. His eyes still are in their Rinnegan state. " You are going to be Killed", He said, he turned , at the same time throw the shurkin to them.

Tayuya went to him , she hit him hard in the stomach. The Red Head pinned the Uzumaki to the wall, A Howl came, " What the", Tayuya said. A wolf appear to leap at her , " shIT ", She said.

Layfon thought," Gerald , Renaia ". He sat up.

Gerald leap in front of him, he is still wearing , the same outfit, Renaia say", WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU"! a water dragon, appear, and hit the Sound four.

" Nice, Shot Angel", Gerald said

Renaia replies," Thanks love".

Layfon is on his knees , breathing heavily, Gerald, make his summon help the brown haired Uzumaki.

The Battle started, Gerald, went to Tayuya,Kimimaru, Ukon. He did the gentle , went fighting The rest, she is good, & Can take care of herself, she fought Jirobo, which she injured him, pretty well.

Gerald stop, Tayuya took into her stage two, of the cursed sea. She Laughs," Now, My turn". She took her flute, and said, before playing it," DEMONIC FLUTE: PHANTOM SOUND CHAINS"!, she took her flute and play, the melody.

The Hyuga , fell to his knees, his body took the position, that he is restrain. Layfon look at him horrified",No no, NO"! ,

Ukon said," Now is my turn".he went fast to the brown haired Uzumaki, he transformed into stage two. He entered Layfon's Body, which he fell to his knees. Daniel got wounded by the spider user.

Renaia look at them, shes now the only one able to fight.

"Chose, who your going to save", Kimimaru said

STAILS565: Okay, Im done, Review.

NARUTO: Nice, so whos will get picked.

STAILS: that's the thing, I want reviews, for who will get picked and who will die.

NARUTO: nice.

STAILS: okay, review, or I will not Update.

NARUTO: you know which kinds, No Rude Reviews.

STAILS: Only Nice/Advice Reviews, andsorry if its weird I wrote it fast,

NARUTO: so Review.


	12. OROCHIMARU & KABUTO'S DEATH

STAILS:Sup, STAILS565 here.

NARUTO: Yo, Naruto here

STAILS: and this chapter, is the chapter you fight Orochimaru and Kabuto.

NARUTO: cool

STAILS: and you kill them, when no emotions of course.

NARUTO: Now that is awesome, that's why this is rated" M", huh.

STAILS: yeah, for violence, blood, cussing, and I will try to make sex scene I SWEAR ill Try.

NARUTO: Nice.

STAILS: The disclaimer please if you please.

NARUTO: Alright, STAILS565 doesn't own the show, or the ocs use here, only thing own is the plot and the Oc Layfon.

STAILS: Thanks Naruto

NARUTO: Your welcome STAILS

STAILS: Enjoy the chapter.

A NEW ENEMY

CHAPTER 11

OROCHIMARU & KABUTO'S DEATH

Naruto came to the snake sannin's hideout. " mmmh. Its quiet, too quiet", Naruto said to himself.

A Voice said," Look what we have here lord Orochimaru".

Naruto look were the source of the voice, and the two people who were with Sasuke was there.

" Now , its your time", The Blond said

Kabuto said," Our time for what"?

" To Die", Naruto said, emotionless

Orochimaru said," Lets see whos going to die Nine Tail brat".

" Lets see bitch", The Blond said, again with no emotion.

Kabuto did like he always do before before he fights. Naruto just stood there , with his face holding no emotion.

" Now Lets Start", The Silver haired medical nin said, he went to the blond with chakara on his right hand.

Naruto just move to side, move his right hand to Kabuto's neck, then he did the gentle fist with it, fast. Then did the taijutsu of Lee and Gai. The silver haired man was at his knees.

" What, how could this be"? Kabuto asked

Naruto answered," Now, is me who is going to defeat you". Then he felt pain, within him. "_Layfon , Daniel, please hold on". _He thought.

" Now My turn", Orochimaru said, and said," STRIKING SHADOW SNAKE"! , snakes appear in Orochimaru's sleeves going to the blond.

Naruto , avoid it, did some fast hand signs and said," FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU"! , a fire ball appear aiming at the snake sanin & medical in. Orochimaru avoid it. Naruto felt pain he thought," _Better finish this fast". _He tries to bear with the pain. Orochimaru went to him, and try to hit him. Naruto block him.

" So, how this battle will be our final"? Orochimaru asked.

Naruto answered," Because ill kill you MotherFucker". Now The Blond Activated the Sage Mode. When he does that his not playing. He hit The Snake Sanin on the stomach. And did Taijutsu on him. Kabuto went to him, But Naruto avoid it. The Blond hit him, with some sebons.

"Your Too Slow", Naruto said, then he got the same exact kunai that Minato used for his signature technique. When Orochimaru try to hit the blond, Naruto throw the kunai to a pillar and he teleported to where the kunai is at.

Naruto is on pillar, he took the Kunai out, send some of his chakra to it. He did a flip. He did his trick. Kabuto look up, and try to get out a kunai. But The Blond injured the silver haired medical nin when he landed.

He felt a pain within him again, and he knows that Layfon received the same exact wound that Sharnid got before he died. The Blond look at Orochimaru, his look, is that of Itachi's , even he didn't got the Sharingan. He reminds the Snake sanin of the older Uchiha. Kabuto try to stood up, he was wounded severally now. " Ngh! BASTARD"! Kabuto said, now he didn't care if he dies. Naruto look at him and went to him fast, he hit the silver haired man, and put a mark on Kabuto's Chest.

And he went to the sanin, and he did some hand signs fast , and spoke in the Same ancient language that Uzumaki & Senju clans know. Then he put his right hand on the sanin and said," SHINRA TENSEI!, he send Orochimaru to a pillar.

Then he went to him, and he got the kunai , and make his chakra like a blade. The blond injured Orochimaru. The snake sannin try to hit him, the blond decided to kill the medical nin. He teleported there and he penetrated Kabuto, the silver haired man cough blood and said," This can…'t be "? Naruto took out his kunai, then then he mix his Rasengan on the kunai and struck again, Kabuto's body got mutilated, and send a pillar.

Naruto then went to Orochimaru he didn't let the snake sannin hit him but he felt pain, now Layfon took the shot for Daniel again. " _After this ill save them". _He Thought. Naruto mix his friends moves to fight Orochimaru, he did the lotus also. But Orochimaru survived. He got injured by the snake sword, But he disappear, and reappear close to the sanin.

Naruto struck Orochimaru with the Kunai, he took it out said," SHINRA TENSEI"!, The snake sanin, was send to the wall. The blond went to him, doing the wind Release; Rasenshuriken, with no shadow clones. He throwed it to Orochimaru which the jutsu hit at full force.

When he killed both Orochimaru and Kabuto , he fell to his knees. Cough up blood. Gerald, Layfon, & Daniel got capture by the sound four's Jutsus.

" _Ngh, Now Ill go, and fight the sound four, please, be okay", _Naruto thought.

He then went to the others. Back at the other battle, " Who will you chose to save, " Kimimaru asked. Who will Renaia chose to save, who?

STAILS: Im done, okay im done.

NARUTO: nice.

STAILS: yeah, please, this is my second action in a chapter.

NARUTO: be nice okay, and another what is it?

STAILS: me with another awesome fellow writer were running a community in Facebook, for a movie that's call ' THE EXPENDABLES". And were thinking of doing manga series.

NARUTO: which will be set in what universe?

STAILS: Naruto universe

Soul Eater universe

Normal.

And others im thinking of.

NARUTO: nice, okay, if you guys will want that STAILS change the cover, do a cover drawing for this pic, even a trailer.

STAILS: okay, and you know what to do if you want your ocs , in this and in the future Sequel , go ahead.

NARUTO: okay, you know which reviews are welcome, no rude reviews.

STAILS: Only nice/Advice Reviews are welcome.

NARUTO: So review.


	13. THE CHOSSING

**STAILS: SUP, STAILS565 here**

**AngelofFluffiness: Hello everyone! *bows kindly* You may call me Angela. **

**NARUTO: Yo, Naruto here**

**STAILS: so, this chapter is writtem both by my very good friend AngelOfFluffiness and Me, right Angela.**

**Angela: Indeed!**

**NARUTO: Okay, so this chapter…STAILS565, please tell the readers.**

**STAILS: Oh this chapter is who Renaia is going to choose, and you save them of course.**

**Angela: Sounds fun.**

**NARUTO: And your other fics?**

**STAILS: Yeah, my other fics, if there isn't any reviews on any of them, and the chapters of this fic, I'm not going to update.**

**Angela: Oh no!**

**NARUTO: Which other fics you did and the series of your very first yaoi fic?**

**STAILS: Ah, yes, that I'm going to do a series, which I'm gonna tell you after this is done.**

**Angela: Well then.**

**NARUTO: Okay, I will do the disclaimer.**

**STAILS: Please, Naruto.**

**Angela: Yay! *dances***

**NARUTO: STAILS565 and AngelOfFluffiness don't own the show, or the OCs use in the story, the only owns here are the things owned: **

**STAILS565: The Plot and Layfon**

**AngelOfFluffiness: Gerald and Renaia**

**JustCallMeMoMo: Daniel**

**Angela: Sounds like a go~!**

**STAILS and Angela: Enjoy this fic!**

**A NEW ENEMY**

**CHAPTER 12: THE CHOOSING **

Horrified, Renaia watches her comrades in grave pain; Gerald is on Tayuya's genjutsu, Layfon is dying from within by Ukon, and Daniel is being held by Kidomaru by the neck.

"Choose who you're going to save chose," Kimimaru speaks.

Layfon responds, "She doesn't have to."

"What are you going to do bitch?" Ukon asks.

Layfon takes a kunai out and said, "This."

He struck himself in abdomen, making himself cough up blood. Renaia stares at him wide eyed with grave concern. Wounded severely two times, Layfon now injures himself again while Renaia began to consider options to work on breaking Gerald out of the genjutsu. Now wounded horrifically, Layfon nearly falls to his knees before Renaia.

"Layfon!" Renaia cries.

Layfon manages to say, "Renaia save Gerald."

"Gerald…" she whispers, closing her eyes before opening them again, "I will save you all! In this heart, our bond cannot break; I will not fail!"

Determined, the maroon haired Yamanaka runs to break Tayuya's jutsu, which is holding her love. Renaia frowns slightly as she listens to Gerald pained cries.

"No! Renaia no, don't die on me!"

She can easily tell, with this scream, that he's being fed an illusion. His eyes are wide, pained, fearful as he sits still and immobile.

"She…she's all I have…"

"I won't let you down Gerald. Nor will I let Daniel or Layfon down."

Renaia glares up at Tayuya before clasping her hands on her chest, a glow running through her fingers, rapidly swinging through different colors.

"Angel in my precious soul, heed my cry! For every breath I take, my treasured one is losing a heartbeat and my friends are fading! Give me your strength, if only for a short time, so that they may not perish!" Renaia cries.

A pearly white glow envelops her, the winds rushing hastily as Gerald periled cries continue. Slowly, Renaia lifts her arms into her wingspan and opens her eyes, one having turned silver. A shimmering blade appears in her hand and she carefully slices a wound in her arm, blood gliding out.

"Wake up love! The battle isn't over yet! Cry of the Angel: Conscience Piercing Jutsu!" Renaia yells.

Rays of light burst from her back in different colors, nearly looking like a pair of glowing wings as her body hovers in the sky. Her blood swirls in the glow, which turns pink lightly whilst her eyes close, the flute still playing.

_**Somewhere in this illusion, while Renaia's dead and bleeding body lie before him, Gerald heard her voice. The voice of his angel, the one he loves so much more than anything or anyone.**_

"_**Gerald!" she cries.**_

_**The sensation of the ropes binding him was too real…where was she? He prayed that she wasn't in this hell somewhere, dying alongside him. That was not something he wanted…**_

_**Suddenly, her body surrounded by white, Renaia's form appears before him in a gorgeous white dress, white angel wings upon her back.**_

"_**A…angel…my angel…"**_

_**She smiles, reaching her hand out, "Come on love. Let's go get them and take them down!**_

_**The ropes binding him fade into darkness and his tanned hand reaches, softly grasping the hand of an angel.**_

The air around Gerald literally shattered with a loud crash, causing the flute's tone to cease. Not even a moment after it ceases, despite it still being played, the flute shatters as if it were glass, right while it is in Tayuya's hands!

"Ah! How is this possible?" she screams furiously.

The blood dripping from Renaia's arm as she hovers in the sky ceases as the wound heals automatically. Renaia lands on her feet and catches Gerald as he collapses. The jutsu has changed her outfit into the same white dress from being in her love's conscience. Rushing into a blur, she slams into Kimimaru, forcing him to drop Daniel. Landing harshly, Daniel coughs painfully, but is otherwise okay. Gerald moans, coming conscious in Renaia's arms as she rushes to another area of the field, the Sound Four regrouping. Layfon drags himself painfully behind her as she takes Daniel along with Gerald. Laying Daniel down, she takes Gerald fully and examines him.

"R…Renaia…"

"It's okay…I got you now…"

He smiles at her, wounded severely in many places. Renaia smiles, then clasps her hands and rests them on her chest, bowing her head and praying softly. During her prayer, a barrier comes around and after her prayer, she lifts her head; her eyes slightly glowing. Leaving one hand on her heart and drawing the Aquarius zodiac sign in thin air, her water barrier from earlier dissolves into ribbons. These ribbons of many colors glide off, healing Gerald's wounds as well as those of her allies.

"Healing Ribbon no Jutsu!" casts Renaia.

Gerald speaks weakly, "Thank you angel…"

"I'll always save you Gerald. This you know, are you alright?"

He smiles, "In your arms, I'm always fine."

She nods, gently pulling him up closer and letting his head rest upon her shoulder in his exhaustion. Her fingers run through his hair as she kisses his cheek. Daniel and Layfon smile as her healing ribbons take care of their severe injuries. Problem is that now…aside from Renaia, they are clearly exhausted to a point; something the Sound Four knows as they come to hover near the group.

"How sweet. However, I have no time for this. Now it's your end," Sakon said.

A voice said," I don't fucking think so".

Naruto landed in front of his teammates, much to the Sound Four's surprise and Renaia's relief although the maroon haired Yamanaka is practically the only one not exhausted.

Tayuya growls, "You, how could you?"

"I destroyed Orochimaru and Kabuto; even if it is said that the snake bastard is immortal, he actually isn't," Naruto replies, coolly.

Jugo says, "You bastard."

Renaia looks up, "Naruto, let me help…"

"No Renaia, protect them," Naruto responds.

Naruto goes to the Sound Four, first he fights Jirobo; on whom he did the gentle fist. Then he goes to Kidomaru, and changes his fighting style. He really is pissed off; one, for messing with his friends and two, making Sasuke leave the village when they were Genins. Naruto jumps backwards for a flip when Jirobo tries to punch him, landing him in front of his friends again. He then ends up in danger with Kidomaru, wounded severely and thrown down.

"Naruto, no!" shouts Renaia.

Softly, she lies Gerald down and stands up. Drawing a heart and the Aquarius sign in the air, Renaia's right eye turns silver and her left turns blue. A blue glow rises through her as she again speaks a prayer, her head raised and her arms in their wingspan. After her prayer, she twirls, the glow flying off her in a pouring wave of water that rapidly attacks the Sound Four.

"Aqua Fury no Jutsu!" she yells.

The Sound Four are injured as Naruto gets to his feet again, continuing the fight as Renaia settles back with Gerald in her arms again. The fight continues to a clear draw, before Naruto backs down; standing protectively in front of his friends.

"How did you kill Lord Orochimaru and Kabuto?" Kidomaru asks.

Naruto just stood up and said, "Easy, they were no match for me. As you can see I can easily kill you too; no matter whether or not you guys are in your first, second, third, or whatever on your curse seals, I can still kill you."

"You can't kill us," Kimimaru smirks.

Naruto chuckles, "Well, let's see about that."

"Please, don't kill them," Daniel said.

Naruto looks at Daniel, then at Sound Four and says, "You guys are lucky, for me not killing you."

He spins his katana, which he got out while fighting the Sound Four, and did the same exact trick from when he encountered his former friends before putting it away inside the sheath.

"Now, let's go," the blond looks at the Sound Four and continues, "-you could be with us if you want."

"Be with you?" Sakon asks.

Naruto's eyes turn back to normal, since he had the sage mode activated.

He says, "If you want."

"Naruto-" Daniel began to say.

The blond replies, "Think about it. Okay, let's go guys."

They left and Kimimaru says, "I know what level he is."

"What level Kimimaru?" Tayuya asks as the Sound Four go back to normal.

The Kaguya said, "Naruto Uzumaki is a Kage Level Shinobi."

"A Kage Level? Nonsense," Ukon said, going to his brother in order to enter Sakon's body for healing.

The Kaguya said, "What else would have beaten Lord Orochimaru and Kabuto?"

"He is also the Nine-Tailed container," Jirobo says.

Kimimaru sighs, "Well, Naruto defeated both Lord Orochimaru and Kabuto without using the Kyubis chakra."

Naruto and his team appear in the usual place, the others were there. Renaia gently carries Gerald, smiling softly as she settles with his head on her shoulder still as he sleeps.

"Mission completed?" Naruto asks Zabuza who was there with the others.

Zabuza replies, "Yes, Naruto sensei, mission accomplished."

**STAILS: We're done.**

**Angela: All in a good day!**

**NARUTO: Nice, nice.**

**STAILS: I know.**

**Angela: *bows* Thank you.**

**NARUTO: Your yaoi series?**

**STAILS: Ahh, that. I'll make it, of the bands:**

**Linkin Park**

**30 Seconds to Mars**

**Avenge Sevenfold**

**Disturbed**

**Blood on the Dance Floor**

**One Direction**

**Papa Roach**

**Five Finger Death Punch**

**You guys can review about what bands you want me to do, for the series.**

**Angela: Sounds well and good, although yaoi isn't my subject sooooo…I'm not going there.**

**NARUTO: So you guys know which reviews are welcome, no Rude Reviews.**

**STAILS: Only nice/advice reviews are welcome**

**Angela: Be nice! Flamers will be subject to jutsus from Renaia and Gerald!**

**Renaia: Well…at least from me…Gerald is still asleep…**

**Gerald: *silently asleep in Renaia's arms***


	14. CROVUS'S ATTACK

**STAILS: SUP, STAILS565 here**

**NARUTO: YO, Naruto here**

**STAILS: Im sorry for the threating that was my dark side talking it likes to threat people.**

**NARUTO: so, you guys can review if you want, STAILS565 can take criticism but not a harsh one, advice would be greatly appearcite it.**

**STAILS: yeah, so review if you want or not, okay, chapter 13**

**NARUTO: okay, ill do the disclaimer**

**STAILS: Please Naruto if you will.**

**NARUTO: STAILS565 , doesn't own the show , and the ocs use in here, only the plot and the ocs Layfon, Crovus, and Luna". **

**STAILS: Thanks, Naruto**

**NARUTO: No Problem STAILS**

**STAILS: Alright, Enjoy**

_**A NEW ENEMY**_

_**CHAPTER 13**_

_**CROVUS'S ATTACK**_

Gerald healed, when they got there, along with Layfon and Daniel. Naruto walk to the Orange haired Hyuga and said," You alright Gerald"?

" Im fine Naruto Thanks, but", Gerald said

The Blond look at the sky , and frown then his eyes went wide ," No, Not him".

" Huh, who"? Daniel ask

Naruto went to a fighting stance, Renaia and Layfon follow, they too felt it. A fire ball appear and it is aim at the yamanaka.

" NO!" Layfon said, he run to Renaia and took her out of the way, Naruto went between the attack and Gerald , to protect the Hyuga.

Naruto move his arms to the side, to divide the attack. A raven haired man appear, he is still dress the same outfit when he confortended Renaia, Gerald and Layfon.

Renaia sat up, Layfon got burn a little, but he still he went on one knee.

" Crovus", Naruto said, pissed off.

Crovus said," Well, you remember me". His voice playful.

Layfon ask," What do you want"?

" Your life", Crovus reply

Naruto said," Well, lets see shall we"?

Zabuza and Naruto along with Haku did their team jutsu, which injured Crovus, but their enemy didn't care. He went to Jugo,Daniel, Karin, and injured them severally. Then he went to the others. He did a fire shuriken, and he aim it at Renaia again, " _No, I can't let that hit her", _Gerald thought. The Hyuga went to his lover, Renaia couldn't do anything its her weakness. She just have to wait until her death comes, so she close her eyes and wait but she heard it struck something.

So She open her eyes, and right there in front of her, is her love Gerald Hyuga, the shrunken struck his back the same exact place that Layfon got struck when he protected Daniel.

" Gerald," Renaia said, she horrified to see her love , in front of her. She felt it as well. Naruto almost fell to his knees, he felt it as well, also Layfon .

The Hyuga manage to Say," At .. least your okay My Love".

Naruto look at his friends, then at Crovus, he growled," Bastard".

Gerald fainted for the wound, Renaia got him.

" Layfon, Jugo, Zabuza, " The Blond began

The ones called listen, Layfon ask," What Ya need"?

"Protect Renaia when shes healing Gerald, got it the rest will take care of this Asshole", Naruto said

They said in unison," HAI"! Renaia began her healing. Naruto and the others fought Crovus, which he laugh because of the weakness.

" You are weak, you are", Crovus said.

Naruto said," Well, lets do it of all our power everyone else don't interfere".

" Naruto why I like playing with him", Suigetsu said

The Blond said," I will do it Suigetsu , alone".

Suigetsu growled in frustration, but nodded. Naruto activated the sage mode. Crovus thought," _Shit Sage mode". _

" Lets do this", Naruto said, he went to Crovus he did the move of Minato, he was the next yellow flash. Crovus tries to block but couldn't . Naruto injured him using the moves of his former friends.

Naruto did the flying god thunder move, and when he send Crovus to the ground, and use the other rasengan , a giant explosion happen. And it was gone, Crovus was dead, Naruto alive always is.

" Naruto," Daniel said.

The blond said," its done."

Renaia was already done healing her love. Gerald was resting know. Naruto look at the orange haired Hyuga. " _I can't let anything happen to them", _Naruto thought.

**AT KONOHA**

Shizune came at the office and said," Tsunade do you thought of something"?

" Shizune," Tsunade said," I thought of something".

The Raven haired woman said," whats the plan"?

" Were gonna try to bring him by force, if we have too", The Blond Woman said, she knows, what level is Naruto, but she wants him back in Konoha.

And Shizune understands as well.

AT THE TRAINING GROUNDS: Sauske was alone, he is leaning against the trunks that the sensei's use , on the training grounds. He look at the sky and thought painfully," _We will bring you back Naruto , we will no matter what". _The Uchiha let tears fall, he loves the blond, his head over heels for him, he will do anything to get his crush back.

**STAILS: Im done, well, tell me what ya think, and DAMN!**

**NARUTO: What is it?**

**STAILS: Im getting almost close to the fight you vs Konoha 11, the kages, Jinchurikis and senseis.**

**NARUTO: WOW, well your going to try your best to make it understanding no?**

**STAILS: Yes, Ill try my best Naruto, okay, reviews will be greatly honored.**

**NARUTO: So please review.**


	15. FINDING NARUTO

**STAILS: Sup, STAILS565 here**

**NARUTO: Yo, Naruto here**

**STAILS: Now, it's the chapter that your friends find you.**

**NARUTO: Cool**

**STAILS: Yes, I know.**

**NARUTO: Next?**

**STAILS: Next are the battles**

**NARUTO: Cool, now ill do the disclaimer. **

**STAILS: Please Naruto if will.**

**NARUTO: No Prob, STAILS565 doesn't own the show, or the OCS use here, only things own is the plot, Layfon and Luna.**

**STAILS: Thanks, Naruto**

**NARUTO: It is my pleasure.**

**STAILS: enjoy**

_**A NEW ENEMY**_

_**CHAPTER 14**_

_**FINDING NARUTO**_

In Konoha, Tsunade have which shinobi will be going with her on the rooftop, of the hokage building.

" Okay, what is it"? Neji Hyuga ask

Tsunade reply," Everyone here is going on a mission".

"What kind of Mission", Kakashi ask

The Hokage reply," Find, Fight and try to bring Naruto Uzumaki back to the leaf village".

"Were ready for that", Anko said

Tsunade said," I'll Go also".

" Alright, were going to do it", Asuma said

The mission started, but along the way, the kages, expect for Gaara and his siblings, join, as well as the people who are connected with tailed beasts. Neji, Hinata, and Tokuma use their Byakugan to find where Naruto is.

They were trying to find Naruto, they need to bring him back no matter what. They get to a meadow.

"Okay, where is he", Ten Ten ask

Tokuma reply," it seems some chakra is hiding".

"From where"? A ask

Neji reply," Some.. wait no".

"What is it", Sakura ask

A voice said," well, You came".

The voice was emotionless, no emotions was held, the team, look at the source of the voice. And it was the one and only Naruto Uzumaki. He is standing in front of them, he was dress in the same outfit, he met them in. as an ANBU. His Katana strap to his back, and his normal ANBU outfit, with his forehead protector. Wind was passing mearly playing with their hair.

" Now lets get started shall we", Naruto said, he took out his Katana with his right. He was really emotionless now.

They now have to fight their former friend. The Bond will be tested, a part of it. The whole test will be next.

"Naruto come back to us", Shikamaru said

The Blond said," Ill Never come back Shika I will not".

" Please, Naruto , Please", Iruka said, he try not show his pain, but Naruto saw it in his former academy sensei's eyes.

The Blond said," lets just get started, I'll just play with you motherfuckers".

**STAILS: Im Done, Im Done, sorry if I wrote it fast. **

**NARUTO: okay, nice, after, is the battles.**

**STAILS: Yes, yes it is.**

**NARUTO: And ?**

**STAILS: I will think how it will go.**

**NARUTO: Cool, cool.**

**STAILS: yeah, it is.**

**NARUTO: Okay, guys you know which kind of reviews are welcome.**

**STAILS: No Rude ones, only Advice/Nice Reviews.**

**NARUTO: So please review, reviews will be honored. **


	16. KONOHA 11 VS NARUTO UZUMAKI

**STAILS: SUP, STAILS565 here**

**NARUTO: Yo, Naruto here**

**STAILS: for the one that review which is my friends, AngelOfFluffiness and JustCallMeMoMo, Im Honored, and, I'll do a fight, between our Ocs , and some enemies, now.**

**NARUTO: The Fights Huh.**

**STAILS: Yes, the Fight.**

**NARUTO: Nice, Nice. **

**STAILS: yes, so I hope, this gets enough reviews, please, I need it, I want it please, I want to be inspire to cont. this, please. **

**NARUTO: So, The Disclaimer, ill do it.**

**STAILS: Please, Naruto if you can.**

**NARUTO: No Prob, STAILS565 doesn't own the show, or the Ocs Use here,only thing own is the Oc Layfon,Luna, and The Plot.**

**STAILS: Thank you Naruto.**

**NARUTO: Its was my pleasure.**

**STAILS: Enjoy this , fanfiction readers.**

_**A NEW ENEMY**_

_**CHAPTER 15**_

_**KONOHA 11 VS NARUTO UZUMAKI**_

Naruto is there standing in front of them, with an emotionless expression. Shikamaru and his team went first, Ino and Choji try to get him, Shika was able to capture the blond with his shadow. Naruto look at the sky, and it was Sakura Haruno with a chakra charge fist ready to punch him. "_Good Job, Konoha 11", _Naruto Thought. He did some fast hand seals with his free hand. And did Minato's move, and got Sakura in midair and do the Taijutsu of Lee and Guy. The Pink Haired Chunin tried to Block it, " Please.. Naruto come back", Sakura said.

" Ill won't come back Bitch", Naruto said, his voice holding no emotions. He kicked his former female teammate on the stomach and send her flying. The Blond landed , on his fist ," FANG OVER FANG"! Kiba yelled.

Sasuke said," FIRE STYLE: FIRE PHOENIX JUTSU"! . Kiba and Akamaru , went first, then balls of fire came aiming at the blond. But Naruto avoid it. First he went inside of Kiba's Jutsu and hit him, and his canine companion severally. And send a kunai with Chakra aiming for the Raven-haired ANBU captain.

Naruto landed, but some bugs were at the place, he was about to land, and The Blond did the Tiger Seal, and did the Fire Release Jutsu at the bugs which there was Shino among them. "AGH!" Shino Yelled, he was burning.

Hinata yelled," SHINO"! Naruto did a flip, and landed on one knee, with the katana on his right still. He stood up. He was still holding no emotions on his face. His eyes, show no emotions either. The half of the bond is begin tested, on each. "EIGHT INNER GATES"! Lee Yelled, they look at the Guy look alike, and Lee has activated the Eight Inner Gates. He was fast. But was different than Guy when his on the Eight Inner Gates. Lee was still standing on his stance, his eyes, seem more, like those Egyptians when they line coal their eyes, but still glowing white. Lee went to the Blond; Naruto was able to keep up.

"Come Back to us", Lee said, while moving fast. He was able to injure Naruto severally, but Naruto stopped him, and said," I won't Lee, I won't". Then The Blond did the gentle fist on the Guy look alike. And send Lee flying, then he went to Neji, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji to fight.

Sasuke was watching, he feels his heart pounding now, his emotions for the blond is now about to show. " _Naruto, I love you, I really do, we will bring you back to Konoha , no matter what", _Sasuke thought painful, the he went to join the battle. It was quick Naruto Injured his former friends severally, now it was only Sasuke against The Blond.

" Now, Our fight again Sasuke", Naruto said, he smirk evilly. Naruto now is really consumed by darkness. Now he will be the one who will never return from the darkness. Sasuke clench his Katana, and frown, he have his Sharingan activated, ready to fight the one he fell in love with.

Naruto said," Well, Shall we start MotherFucker"? then the blond disappear, Sasuke following suit, they were only blurs now for the others.

"What are we gonna do?" Asuma ask

Kakashi said," Now next will be our turn, against him, Asuma, but". Kakashi, felt Pain inside, an agonizing pain. He almost fell to his knees by it. He started to breath heavily, but he tries to control his breathing.

Iruka was watching, with sadness, agonizing pain, and heartbroken showing on his face and eyes. _" Naruto, why, why are you doing this, this is not you , this is not, please, come back to us, please, we want you back, this pain is unbearable, we can't live without you with us especially me, and the others", _Iruka thought painfully, he was connected to Naruto from the very start, he treated the blond as a human begin, and now, he have to fight him.

Naruto has the upper hand on the battle, he send the Uchiha flying, and he follow it, to fight, then Sasuke, was sent to the floor, and was about to go, if it wasn't for the block that Kakashi did. Naruto and The Silver haired Jounin look at each other. Kakashi let the pain that he was feeling, to show on his eyes. " Come Back", Kakashi said," COME BACK!" The Jounin was able to send his former student flying, Naruto did a trick to land on his feet.

" Why.." Kakashi began, His tone of voice, in agonizing pain," Why are you doing this, it's the past, Naruto it's the past please", He look down, then he look at the blond," Please come back to us Please".

Naruto just replies," I won't come back Kakashi, I won't now this is the real me".

" NO, This is not the real you!" Kakashi yelled, showing the emotions, that he kept for so long, and those were the pain, that Naruto is causing, as long, as his away from the hidden leaf. ," It's not you, Naruto, this pain your causing us, its unbearable, please, come back".

Naruto was emotionless, he was just standing there, he look down, close his eyes, then he open them, look at them, and said," I will not come back".

Now, theres another battle about to take part. And another part of The Bond Begin tested.

**STAILS: Im done, I hope I did an okay, battle scene between the Konoha 11 and Naruto, there are other battles, that will come soon.**

**NARUTO: Nice, great job.**

**STAILS: Thank you, and please, ^_^ Review. I need reviews, to keep moving on this fic, I need to be inspired. **

**NARUTO: You know which kinds. And reviews will be honored. **

**STAILS: So Please Review ^_^**


	17. SENSEIS VS NARUTO UZUMAKI

**STAILS: SUP, STAILS565 here**

**NARUTO: Yo, Naruto here**

**STAILS: Here is the second battle.**

**NARUTO: Me, against the senseis huh.**

**STAILS: Yes, yes it is.**

**NARUTO: so you're gonna try to make it understanding huh**

**STAILS: Yes, I will. **

**NARUTO: I will do the disclaimer**

**STAILS: please, do, if you please**

**NARUTO: Sure, STAILS565 doesn't own the show, or the OCS use in here, only thing is the plot, and The OCS Layfon, & Luna.**

**STAILS: Thank you Naruto**

**NARUTO: It was my pleasure STAILS**

**STAILS: Enjoy**

_**A NEW ENEMY**_

_**CHAPTER 16**_

_**SENSEIS VS NARUTO UZUMAKI**_

Naruto, is standing with no emotions, the Konoha 11 is now severally injure. Sasuke is the only one of the first battle who can still fight. Kakashi, is ready as well as the other senseis. Naruto smirk, and then he went to Asuma, Anko, Shikaku, to fight, and then switch to fight the others. There was battle between him, Kakashi, Iruka, and Sasuke. He got injure by Iruka, but at the same time injure the academy teacher. Kakashi was able to send Naruto flying but the blond did a trick to land on his feet,

" Nice, Teamwork, but try harder", Naruto said, Tokuma try to hit the blond, but he got struck instead by Naruto using the gentle fist. Then, he did a flip, did the tiger seal and said," FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX JUTSU"! balls of fire appear aiming at the senseis.

"FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU"! Sasuke said, a ball of fire appear aiming at the blond.

Naruto landed on his feet, Shikaku tried to get the blond on his shadow, his lover Inoichi fights him along Hiashi, Tsume with her canine companion, Hana with hers, Choza, Shibi. Naruto Manages to fight, all along Anko , Asuma, Kakashi, Iruka , Kurenai, Kotetsu, Izumo, and the others.

" Your so weak son of bicthes", Naruto said, He avoided Asuma's attacks, and jump to the air, but not before touching the Sarutobi. The blond did some fast hand seals at speed of light, it stop at an unknown seal. He spread his arms at his wingspan and said," FIRE STYLE: FIRE DRAGON JUTSU!", fire was begin, to arises at his hands and it became a swirl, and a fire dragon , and he made it aim at his enemies. Kakashi did some hand seals and said," WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON"! a water dragon, appear from the source of water and was aim at the fire dragon.

Naruto land on his feet, Anko try to hit the blond with the snakes, but Naruto disappear and went to Asuma to fight him. When he sent the Sarutobi flying, Naruto is now standing with his katana in hand.

"Please, comeback", Anko said,

Naruto replies," I don't think so bitch", he then to fight, Iruka and Kakashi, when the brunet block one of the blond attacks, Iruka saw something in the blond's eyes. He saw pain. He then sent his former academy teacher flying. He then throw his Katana up to the sky, did some fast hand seals, that everybody knows, when it ended up to a well know hand seals, then Naruto turn, and caught his Katana, and he disappear. He is does Minato's Move, and he severally injure every single Jounin, Chunin, that is facing him. When it was done, Naruto spin his Katana, and his sword was back that his hand was holding the handle.

"Who's next"? Naruto said, emotionless. Now there was another battle about to take part, and another part of the bond to be tested.

**STAILS: Im Done, here is the next battle, sorry if there is mistakes, and I hope okay, on the battle scene. **

**NARUTO: Nice, next who will I battle?**

**STAILS: Is going to be a surprise.**

**NARUTO: Nice, so please review, ^_^**

**STAILS: Please Review, I need Reviews to continue , ^_^, Please Review**

**NARUTO: Reviews will be honored ^_^**


	18. LAYFON's DEATH

**STAILS: sup, STAILS565 here**

**NARUTO: YO, Naruto here**

**STAILS: heres the ocs battle, so Naruto do the disclaimer.**

**NARUTO: Sure, no copyright intended, ocs belong to STAILS565, AngelOfFluffiness, and JustCallMeMoMo.**

**STAILS: thanks.**

**NARUTO: no prob, readers enjoy**

_**A NEW ENEMY**_

_**CHAPTER 17**_

_**LAYFON'S DEATH**_

When Naruto's battle aginst the Kages was about to begin, on a meadow, Gerald, Renaia, Layfon, and Daniel appeared.

" okay, seems quite, Gerald see anything"? Layfon said, looking around, sharingan activated.

The orange haired Hyuga look around with his Byakugan activated and said," I see a chakra signature, its"-

A fireball came aiming at them, they avoid it in a nick of time, Daniel got burn but not too much.

" what the, no, you", Layfon said, looking at the enemy.

Tobi smiled",well, well, you guys are just weak and I can tell."

" what do you want bitch"?Daniel asked, him.

The raven said," your life".

" you never gonna get it," Renaia said, she stood up, and did a fighting stance, the others follow.

Tobi chuckled,"well, im gonna kill you anyways".

Tobi, disappeared , and reappeared behind Daniel, the young raven, blocked, it and attack, Layfon join in the fight. The brown haired Uzumaki did some fast hand seals as well as Tobi and they both said," FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU". Two giant fire balls appeared, Renaia, Gerald, and Daniel were out of the way.

Tobi's fire ball was stronger, than Layfon's, the fire ball hit the Uzumaki head on, but Tobi wasn't there. He disappeared, and attacks Layfon within the fire. When the smoke cleared, Layfon fell to the floor, wounded severally.

"now, it's your turn to fight", Tobi said, looking at the others. And went charging at them, then disappeared again and reappeared ext to them, fighting. Tobi touch Daniel and did the Kamui, and ducked the young raven, turn around, activated the jutsu again Daniel appeared but exploded to send him flying.

"DANIEL"!" Renaia screamed, then turn, to fight Tobi.

_**LAYFON'S POV: **_

No, My friends, Im so wounded, my body, is numb, I can't move , what im I gonna do. I try to move my head to see whats happening, Daniel's already wounded severally, Renaia and Gerald fighting Tobi, their an awesome team together. That made me smiled. I struggle to be in one knee to watch the fight. Tobi was able to injure Renaia but not severally, she was sitting down, wounded, and at the place were Tobi wants to kill her. He did the Nara clan's move, his shadow made into 6 spears and was aimed at Renaia. NO! I try to move and I did, " RENAIA!" I heard myself scream.

_**GERALD'S POV:**_

I move to proctected my love, but we heard the spears struck someone else. Renaia's eyes went wide, and I see behind me, and Layfon was there, the spears struck Layfonn in the arms, legs, and torso , his eyes were close, his bottom lip and chin were stain with blood. I turn to look at him, he fall and landed on my right shoulder.

_**LAYFON'S POV:**_

I was on Gerald's shoulder, I was so severally wounded, Tobi left, Daniel was already here next to Renaia.

" Why, did you do this Layfon"? Gerald ask, me. I manage a smile and a chuckle, but a wave of pain hit me at full force.

I manage to say," I..I care about my friend ( Coughs) That … That Ill risk my life for you guys ill really risk it."

" But, why us, why Renaia, Daniel and me"?My friend said, blood was dripping from me, and staining him.

I manage to say," Because…( Coughs) Because, you are important, you need…to ..to ( coughs) you guys NEED to live".

" But, your our family, Layfon, you can't die," Daniel said, to me.

Renaia offered," ill try to heal you Layfon."

" No..don't bother healing me, it's the end for me, it is..( Coughs) Its my time to go.. But you guys need to live on..", I manage to say, I manage a smile then I my last words ," I bequeath my Legacy, and Will Of Fire onto you guys.. Then I felt my eyes going lifeless. I slip of Gerald's right shoulder, and fell limply to the floor. Im gone from this world, but im still alive as a spirit.

**STAILS: Im done**

**NARUTO: whoa, you decided to kill Layfon why?**

**STAILS: Sorry, im mad at a certain someone. Ive got reported I FB by one stupid reason which im gonna tell later.**

**NARUTO: alright, okay, Review guys. ^_^**

**STAILS: Review, sorry I wrote it fast. ^_^**

**NARUTO: reviews will be honored ^_^**


End file.
